


You never know what life brings you

by Kpop1592



Series: Kagami no harem [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Characters might nit be themselves, First Time, Horrible writer, I, I Tried, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpop1592/pseuds/Kpop1592
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very long time ago (in the Edo age) Kagami (Not the Seirin one. This one is his ancestor) and the Generation Of Miracles(again, their ancestors) met each other. Some strange things happened and boom! 1000 years later, each of their descendants are meeting again. But this time, Kagami needs to choose who is going to be (no gender telling XD) husband from all the people... The problem is... Kagami is a boy?! The suitors are also boys?! How will this twisted fate end up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone who reads this! The only thing i'm warning you.... I'm bad at writing fanfics (first time) and bad spelling (long story). I would SERIOUSLY appreciate if you would review at this. Another final warning. It might take like a billion years to write the chapters but please... Stay with me. Once again,thank you very much x 1000 for considering to read this fanfic. Weird words like namashi is at the end. Other characters will be represented as the chapter goes on. This also includes pairings. :) Enjoy!
> 
> Names and who they represent
> 
> Daisuke: Kagami
> 
> Nakamura: Aomine
> 
> Jun: Murasakibara
> 
> Arashi: Midorima
> 
> Masaru: Akashi
> 
> Masaki: Kuroko 
> 
> Takeshi: Kise

Aomine Nakamura:  
*A guy in the middle of masculine and handsome  
*Very tan with a tiny hint of white skin.  
*Entrancing dark ocean blue eyes.  
*Long night sky blue hair.  
*A fox demon.  
*Ancestor of Aomine Daiki  
*Charming voice

Kagami Daisuke:  
*A guy with white/tan skin.  
*Has fiery red and brown dual hair color.  
*Mesmerizing strong but kind red eyes  
*A exorcist  
*Is a outcast of the family because he can bind/ command both gods and demons. Not that they mind it. They just use it for their own ambitions.  
*Ancestor of Kagami Taiga  
*Has super long hair  
*Loves Himuro as his brother

Murasakibara Jun:  
*Very tall man  
*Hair color is violet  
*Is actually a zennyo ryuo (rain-god dragon in Japanese mythology  
*Eyes is calming (but menacing at the same time when angry) purple  
*Whitish tan skin color  
*Often bets with Akashi ( Masaru) and often looses. To be percise, he has 0.5% of winning. The other 99.5 is for Masaru. It often involves to do mischief/calamity on the world. Sometimes its find something interesting to play with. Mainly shogi players. Or  
just to wander around in a certain area for a certain amount of time.  
*Ancestor of Murasakibara Atsushi/p>

Himuro Raiden  
*Beautiful guy, often mistaken as a girl because of his beauty and because of his long hair  
*Almost perfect pale skin  
*Eyes has a mixture of light green and grey  
*Beautiful raven hair  
*Considered as a brother to Daisuke. In reality: they are not related. Kagami loves him like a brother. Raiden loves Daisuke more than that.  
*Is a hakuja no myojin ( a white serpent god). Has not tell Daisuke  
*Ancestor of Himuro Tatsuya 

Midorima Arashi:  
*Is a tengu (A wise bird-like demon. In this case, half human half tengu)  
*Tree leaf hair color with a hint of dark green  
*Beautiful emerald forest eyes  
*Just-a-bit-tan skin and white  
*Is very smart. He plays shogi with Akashi Masaru.  
*Ancestor of Midorima Shintaro

Akashi Masaru  
*A light red + dark fuchsia hair color  
*Perfect sunset eye color  
*First of, super smart  
*Right hand/counselor of the human king  
*Loves shogi  
*Ancestor of Akashi Seijiro  
*Pale skin

Kise Takeshi:  
*Light blonde hair. Has a small tint of yellow.  
*Heart-warming/relaxing brownish/yellow eyes.  
*Pale skin  
*Can copy various thing like crafts, techniques, etc.  
*Is a ryuu (dragon)  
*Ancestor of Kise Ryota

Kuroko Masaki  
*Pale skin. Almost close to white.  
*Has a poker face. Has attitude of a very stoic person  
*Doesn't often show emotions unless its really surprising  
*Has strategies for almost every single calamity.  
*Sky blue hair  
*Clear, shallow ocean eyes  
*Is a Binzuru-Sonja (God of curing illness and good vision. I also want to add a power of a very low presence, can talk to the dead, and change the dead through experiences.  
*Ancestor of Kuroko Tetsuya


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO very much peeps! :'D  
> I actually cried when lots if people ( to me that is) kudoed/read this.  
> Once again, thank you so very much for supporting me!
> 
> For the character's characteristics, I decided to just put it all in a chap.  
> Again, I wish that you enjoy reading this.  
> Thank You for everything people! :D
> 
> Recent note: since one of the dear readers suggested to rewrite the chapter, I will. But since I don't know which will be better, I will just post them in the same chap.
> 
> It might take awhile, to type chap 1 rewritted and chapter 6 so please be patient Kk peeps? Thank you so very much to the readers who read this. I will update as soon as.my slow typing hands let me. Ta ta for now~ :D

Prequel Part 1

A very, very long time ago there was a demon fox who was injured very deeply. So deeply that he attempted suicide. Well... That was before he met a demon exorcist who was wondering around in his garden. "What are you doing in my garden?", the demon fox fiercely grumbled. "Hmm?", the exorcist smiled warmly," Just wondering around".

Demon Fox POV  
Is this guy serious? The demon fox was definitely startled. No human is this kind to demons. "What's your name?". Ugh... This is why I hate humans... Why are they so shocked just by asking what their name was? "Never mind", I mumbled. Its too much trouble anyway. Why am i bother- "My name is Kagami Daisuke". Huh? "What?". "I said, I'm Kagami Daisuke. And yours?". "Um... Uh... Right. My name is Aomine Nakamura...". "Nakamura huh?", Daisuke gave a small chuckle, "Middle Village". "Don't laugh at me!". It's embarrassing...However... Its kind of amusing. "Oh shit! I totally forgot! Sorry Nakamura. I forgot the appointment! Farewell!"

Demon Exorcist POV  
It's hard not to snicker! You should have seen the look on his face when I smiled at him. Poor child~ "What's your name?". I stumbled back. Personally, its pretty stunning in my defence. No demon has asked my name. "Never mind". Uh oh. "My name is Kagami Daisuke". "What?" "I said my name is Kagami Daisuke. And yours?" "Um... Uh... Right. My name is Aomine Nakamura...". "Nakamura huh?", i snickered; trying to suppress the laughter but of course; I failed, "Middle Village". Its so fun teasing him! It feels like Talking to Himuro!... Huh?.. wait...Himuro... HIMURO?! "Oh shit! I totally forgot! Sorry Nakamura. I forgot the appointment! Farewell!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Daisuske ran up to half a kilometer when something caught his eye. He saw a giant man, standing there, staring at the picture. Without even knowing what he was doing, he went up to the place where the man stood. "May i ask...what are you doing?". The giant man flinched. "Eh?~ Who are you?~". 

Daisuke POV  
What the?!- Are you kidding me? "Hey~ Are you listening to me?~". Huh? Oh.. Right. "Um...Sorry. My name is Kagami Daisuke. What's yours?". 

Giant Man POV?~  
A HEM! Are you serious? So rude! Ugh. He isn't listening to me! "Hey~ Are you listening to me?~". "Um...Sorry. My name is Kagami Daisuke. What's yours?". What? Ugh. Too troublesome! But... Why not? "Hm?~ My name is Murasakibara Jun.".

Normal POV  
"So... Um... Jun. Why were you staring the picture on the wall? But before that...". Daisuke took a very deep breath, walked closer to Jin, and suddenly opened in eyes. "Why were you in the middle of nowhere? Why are you staring at the picture of a dog Himuro had (that got lost 1year ago)? Why are you that tall? Why are you so childish? Why are you eating a huge bag namashi?!", Daisuke bombarded him with questions.

"Hey be quiet will you?~ I got them from Akachin". "Um.. Excuse me but who is this 'Akachin' You are talking about?". "Oh?~ Right. You don't know huh?~ Akachin is the counselor of the king. Not only that but he is a amabiko. Well, he and Midochin who is a tengu~.", Jin said while munching in some namashi. "Midochin?", Daisuke asked.

Jin's POV  
Ugh!- So annoying! "Midochin?". WHY?! AKACHIN WHY DID YOU SEND ME HERE?! "Hey! Listening?". I jerked slightly. "Eh?~ Midochin is a tengu His real name is Midorima Arashi. And Akachin's real name is Akashi Masaru". 

Daisuke POV  
Huh? Did he said tengu? And this 'Akachin' is a amabiko? Hm?.. What the?- I squinted in the picture. There was little Himuro in his mothers arms with his dog... Sorry~ I got carried away when I.. Well I think... I saw a white aura. You see, when there is a white aura, it often means its a god. But white aura means he/she is a hakuja no myojin . But that not possible right...?

Huh? Wait... Himuro... HIMURO!!!!! I FORGOT ABOUT HIMURO YET AGAIN!!!!!!! AM I A MORON!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Normal POV  
"Bye Jin! I totally forgot about Himuro!", Daisuke yelled hastily while running faster and faster every minute. "K~", Jin replied, but later whispered, "But I'm actually a zennyo ryuo"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Himuro? Are you home?". Daisuke entered the Himuro shrine. The Himuro shrine is the most respected (but the most yokai surrounded) shrine. Suddenly he bumped into something... Or should I say bumped into someone. "Hello. You must be Kagami-kun. Please change into the white kimono and go where the pond is located". 

"WHA?- WHO ARE YOU? WHY ARE YOU IN HIMURO'S SHRINE? WHY ARE YOU ORDERING ME? HOW DO YOU KNOW HIMURO LIVES HERE?". Daisuke was just as surprised as angry. Who was this guy who-. 

Daisuke's POV  
Ah.. My head hurts... "Kagami-kun?". Ugh... "Are you a god?" Of course he isn't. But why do I feel so uneasy?

Normal POV  
The boy simply stared at Daisuke with the hint of : How are you? Are you okay? Are you crazy? This is absurd. "Yes...", the boy murmured hesitantly, "By the way, my name is Kuroko Masaki. Nice to meet you Kagami-kun". "Yes..."

Daisuke POV (Yet again~ XD)  
"Yes...", the boy murmured hesitantly, "By the way, my name is Kuroko Masaki. Nice to meet you Kagami-kun". "Yes..." Er... Wait a sec... I need to gather my thoughts... "Chi... Roko-chi... Kuroko-chi!!!", a loud, annoying voice squealed.

Normal POV  
A blonde lad with beautiful pale skin with dazzling brownish yellow eyes tackled Masaki with a tight squeeze. "Takeshi-kun I can't breath", the young boy wheezed. "Ah! Sorry Sorry." ,the blonde boy apologized while folding his hands. He felt another presence in the room. He turned to look at Masaki. "Who is he?", he said while he glanced at the mysterious red head.

So yeah... Here another version of the prequel.... Sorry for taking so long and giving a worse thing... Sorry sweet heart/hearts. Remember... Not good at English ok? :D Enjoy

 

Prequel part 1  
A very, very long time ago, there used to be 7 clans in the Edo Era. One clan, the Kagami clan, was a clan made up of powerful exorcist who... Let's say were proposed in marriage before they were even born. These match ups were made by all the clans' ancestors. Some are married off to angels, yokai (Japanese version of demons), deities, etc. Poor dears right? Well-... Not exactly.

4/10 married um... couples were quite happy being married with their husband/wife. The other 6/10... Not so much. You see, much much later in the future our protagonist Kagami Taiga had a... How do I say it... Appointment with the suitors of his.. Um marriage. Or should I say marriages. Anyway , this all started by his great great great great great ancestor centuries ago. Here is how it all started.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The great great great great great ancestor of our protagonist, Kagami Daisuke, was walking down the streets in the great halls of the palace of the king. You see, the king was possessed by a ghost. Since Daisuke's family is originally a exorcist generation, they called the soon-to-be-head-of-the-family son Daisuke to attend him.

When Daisuke arrived, there was a big commotion going on. There was a crowd surrounding a bed. He went closer and soon enough, heard a screech. When Daisuke saw what was going on, he was a bit shocked. He could see a spirit screaming in pain as a specific fire was burning it. Daisuke took a very deep breath, sighed, and then sat down on the bed. 

"So people", Daisuke smiled that heart-warming smile he has passed down to our protagonist (Well, for now, that doesn't matter. Let's continue! :D), "I need to see my guest alone. May I ask for some privacy?". The crowd only nodded. Then they went out to do their usual business. Daisuke sighed. Another work to be done. He took out some summoning talismans and chanted.

As soon as he finished, the burning spirit came out of the king, running around. The king fainted. The spirit was running around screaming his head out. Of course, with that short temper he had, he grabbed the spirit and took a long breath. He suddenly shot he head up at amazing speed and glared the spirit. Instantly, the spirit had turned from loud and annoying to calm and quiet. "Listen- Oh right! I forgot!". Apparently Daisuke forgot to put out the fire that was burning the spirit. 

He took out the water talisman, put it on the spirit and said two words: Fire out!". The flames dispersed around the room, finally getting sucked by Daisuke. "Now then, let's get started. Why were you in flames and why were you possessing this man?". "Chi chichichi chi! chi chichichcichi ci chi!chi chi! chichichichi!", the spirit squeak while making some hand signs. "Uh huh. Uh huh. Oh is that right? In the garden.. M hh. A demon fox?! Ok that's interesting.". Daisuke made a expression that was half titter half smirk. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So...". Daisuke had a angry sign emoji popped out on his forehead. "Where was the garden located again?". You see, Daisuke was said to go left twice, go straight, turn to the right 3 times, see the sign where is said Ramen, go straight 6 blocks, turn to the left and he would see a creek, go dive under the water, find the cave, swim through it, and then swim up after he has swam about a minute or so... The problem is that he did all those things but still hadn't found the garden. Was the spirit messing with him? "Who are you and why are you in my garden?!". Daisuke flinched. 

Daisuke POV  
Woe! Wha-?! What I saw was very horrifying. There was a demon fox below a cherry blossom tree. A strong one. And handsome to boot! (hehehe! No way would Daisuke say that huh ^.^) "I said get out!". Youch! So cold!

Normal POV  
Daisuke suppressed his desire to pout, but of course he failed. He tried to calm down. Then, with his refreshing smile, he politely said." Good morning Mister Demon Fox. My name is Kagami Daisuke. What is yours?". The demon fox seemed very confounded. After all, he is a demon.

After Daisuke had asked that question, the demon fox didn't say anything. He was about to leave when a gruff voice mumbled, "Aomine Nakamura". At first, Daisuke stopped abruptly, turned his head comically and did a astonished face. "Never mind. I guess I will-". "No no no!". Daisuke waved his hands as if to prove the point deeper. "I will leave". As he turned around to leave, Daisuke felt a hand that stopped him from going outside the garden.

"Wait". He turned his head. In his surprise, the demon fox was blushing. "Play chess with me (shogi).". Daisuke blushed too. An unnoticeable one. "Sure", he responded. So they played for about 20 minutes. That's when the gods decided to start the chaos. "So", Nakamura spoke while placing the bishop on the shogi board, "Why were you in my garden?". Daisuke turned quiet. Then he exclaimed, "AHH!".

"Now then, let's get started. Why were you in flames and why were you possessing this man?". "Chi chichichi chi! chi chichichcichi ci chi!chi chi! chichichichi!", the spirit squeak while making some hand signs. "Uh huh. Uh huh. Oh is that right? In the garden.. M hh. A demon fox?! Ok that's interesting."

"What is it?!". Did something happened?!". Apparently, Daisuke was screaming a loud 'ahh'. Daisuke (finally) noticed. He turned to look at the demon fox. "I um...". Daisuke was saved by a blue jay bird who had a note on its foot. Both of them were reading the note.

Dear Kagami,  
How are you? I wanted to see you.  
Say, can you help me extinguish the spirits near my shrine?  
Anyway, see you there.  
Bye mi amigo (friend in spanish).

"Huh? Who's the one who-". Poor Nakamura was suddenly interrupted by a person, who suddenly said, "Kagami-kun, Himuro-san is looking for you.". Both men flinched. When they looked down, they saw a short man with a talisman in his hand. "Hello Kagami-kun.", the man said. Then he turned to give a disgusted glare at Nakamura. "Hello. Ahomine (Real name is Aomine. Since aho means "Idiot" or "dummy", add them together is dummy Aomine in short... I don't know how to explain it better than this) Daisuke sweat dropped. Right in front of him, the two men were having a glaring contest. The beautiful pale blue haired man with his poker face and Nakamura with his ferocious beast-like glare.

"Let's go Kagami-kun". Suddenly, the blue haired man took his hand and started to hastily drag him where the river was located. Daisuke was too surprise to even react." By the way, my name is Kuroko Masaki. Nice to meet you Kagami-kun". 

Daisuke POV  
Huh wait wha-? But did.. he just-... Wha-?

Normal POV  
"On sana waka magons no mizushi wkato", Masaki chanted. Out of the river, a dragon came out. While Daisuke was busy stunned, Masaki carried him, put him on the dragon and then went underwater. "Wait! Where are you-". Nakamura couldn't finish his sentence, due to the fact that they had already dived in. "Shit!!!!!".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where are we?". Apparently, he noticed that they were in the middle of no-where, with a great amount of vegetation (and possibly fauna) in which had a humongous river/lake. "Thank you Jun-kun." "No problem Kuro-chin. Just be careful of Aka-chin and Mido-chin.". Daisuke turned to the source of the sound. He saw Masaki and some other guy (Hey, wasn't there a dragon?). "Well, I'll be going then. Bye Kuro-chin. Say hello to Kise-chin if you get a chance." 

"Yes, I will. Jun-kun." After hearing that, Daisuke quickly went to where he originally was and pretended to sleep. "Kagami-kun, please wake up. We need to go to Himuro-san's shrine. Kagami-kun?" Poor Masaki didn't realized that Daisuke had a heavy thought of what just happened in front of his eyes.

Masaki sighed. 

Masaki POV  
I guess I should've been quiet.

Normal POV  
"Kagami-kun, how about if we talk over what happened after we arrive at Himuro-san's shrine?". Daisuke flinched. He didn't knew that he was that obvious. "Okay"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So after they arrived they took a cold shower, dressed in freshly new-made kimomos and they finally sat down to drink tea. Apparently, Himuro was dealing with some exorcist kind of thing with the civilians. There was a awkward silence between them. That was, until Masaki decided to end the silence with a suspicious question.

"Kagami-kun, can you still not feel my presence?" "Huh?"

Daisuke POV  
Huh? What is he talking about? Feel his presence? Wait... Now that you mention it, I never figured out what was he doing here, how did he knew this location and what the heck was he.

HUH?! What, is he for reals?!- Wha?!- But?!

Normal POV  
Masaki almost chuckled by the gobsmacked expression Daisuke had. "Yes, I am the healing god." "Oh...". Masaki sensed his about-to-be-polite mode so he quickly added, "But it's okay! Please continue to address me like the way you have up until now." Daisuke smiled. "Sure, okay." They both smiled at each other until somebody just had to ruin the mood.

Of course, before that, they could hear an annoying high-pitch sound coming at a distance. "Chi... Roko-chi... Kuroko-chi!!!", a voice squealed.

Normal POV  
A blonde lad with beautiful pale skin with dazzling brownish yellow eyes tackled Masaki with a tight squeeze. "Takeshi-kun I can't breath", the young boy wheezed. "Ah! Sorry Sorry." ,the blonde boy apologized while folding his hands. He felt another presence in the room. He turned to look at Masaki. "Who is he?".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know.  
> It's a short chapter. I have lots of homework recently.  
> Anyway, to recompense, I made chapter 3 already!  
> I hope you enjoy then! :
> 
> Recent note: since one of my dear readers suggested to rewrite the first chapter since it was.confusing I will. But since I don't know which is good, I will post then in the same chap. Well then, sayonara.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> This is the recompense I was talking about earlier.  
> I'm sorry it was short..
> 
> i will try my best to make it longer kk peeps? :D for the next chapter I mean.

Prequel Part 2

Previously in the earlier chapter...  
A blonde lad with beautiful pale skin with dazzling brownish yellow eyes tackled Masaki with a tight squeeze. "Takeshi-kun I can't breath", the young boy wheezed. "Ah! Sorry Sorry." ,the blonde boy apologized while folding his hands. He felt another presence in the room. He turned to look at Masaki. "Who is he?". 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Daisuke had a hard time believing this. In fact, his incredulous look on his face explained it all. "I'm asking: who are you?". The blonde boy slowly walked over where he was and stopped. All of a sudden, the boy jumped onto a tree, came behind Daisuke and held a knife right below his neck. For a moment, Daisuke seemed alarmed. Then, he thought: "If these guys know that I'm very weak, they'll beat the crap out of me!". So he thought of a plan. At first, he gave a small chuckle.

Then, he bursted into laughter. Masaki widened his eyes. In that same moment, Takeshi (the blonde boy) was so shocked that he stumbled back, his back faced onto the wall. The two strangers watched as Daisuke slowly regained his breath. He put one hand on his head while the other on his hips. "Ok", Daisuke's dark and serious voice had a strange warm and light feeling, "My name is Kagami Daisuke". He went where the blondy was. He then gave a hand. 

Of course, the boy cautiously took the hand and had stood up." Takeshi-kun, you can't conclude what Kagami-kun did to me. First off, relax~". Masaki's eye's twitched when he saw a black aura while he said this. He knew something was wrong. Takeshi, dumbfounded, look shocked. What exactly did did he saw?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your supports everyone! :D :3 :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!!!!!!!!! :D  
> I'm back!  
> Sorry I took so long! -.-;  
> I was busy with tests...  
> Anyway, for chapter 5, it might take a while,but i will try to write it as fast as i can.  
> Thank you everyone!  
> Also, sorry for the let down.

Sequel part 3...  
Previously on the story...  
Of course, the boy cautiously took the hand and had stood up." Takeshi-kun, you can't conclude what Kagami-kun did to me. First off, relax~". Masaki's eye's twitched when he saw a black aura while he said this. He knew something was wrong. Takeshi, dumbfounded, look shocked. What exactly did did he saw?!...  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Daisuke fidgeted under the tremendous dark aura. This was unmistakably a yokai. No... Its was two different ones... And the highest levels too! "Duck!". All three of them ducked under the nearest tree inside the shrine. Suddenly, waves of clear water surrounded them. In the middle of it, Himuro looked pale. They had captured Himuro, draining his energy.

"Himuro!". Daisuke ran with a katana ( Katana: ancient sword for Japanese. Basically what the samurais wore) ready for slashing. "What is your command Daisuke san?", a ominous voice spoke softly. 'A familiar?!'. The blonde boy was shocked. Not many exorcists can tame a wild yokai/god as a familiar. He might like this guy!

Suddenly, without warning, a slim stream entangled Masaki in their warm but slippery wave. "Um... I'm still here...", a weak voice managed to speak. "Masaki", a strong but calm voice said, "Who is this boy. Also Takeshi, why aren't you returning to us?". Both boys turned dark all of a sudden.

Daisuke's POV  
Huh? Who is this guy? Or is it a girl? I feel so at peace... Wait. NO! I... "Daiuske/Kagami-kun!", both males yelled at the same time," Use a talisman! Hurry!". Right! A talisman!

Normal POV  
"On sama wakate tokotasu ikate usuyou kiete!", Daisuke chanted rapidly while doing some hand signs. One talisman took form of a phoenix. It flew around, spouting flames at all sides. The other quickly got stuck on Himuro and Masaki's clothes, making a barrier. 'OH~ So he can do that huh?'. When they thought they could relax (Because the waves started to evaporate), a wave made a attempt to grab Daiusuke. While trying to dodge, a poisonous flower had made a cut on his upper arm. It had paralyzed him.

Daisuke closed his eyes, prepared for anything that would hurt him. He couldn't feel anything. He waited another 3 seconds. Nothing. He slowly opened his eyes. The boy was shocked. He saw a ryuu (Japanese dragon) protecting him. The wave dried up, making the two boys who were traped in the hands of the waves fell down. At first, Masaki fell down on his butt. It hurt. A LOT. He stood up. Himuro was falling down. Masaki caught Himuro though.

"By the way, my name's Kise Takeshi. Nice to meet you!", the blonde (a.k.a Takeshi) smiled when he turned to look at him. Daisuke didn't care anymore. He fainted. The only thing he remembers was a dark vide tide in the back of the shrine...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aloha~
> 
> So...  
> I'm sorry...  
> Haven't been update like I thought...  
> So warning as always.  
> Bad spelling/chapter
> 
> Also, there will be i think 18 or more chapters since the prologue is too long than i had planned.  
> Anyway... Here I go.  
> Hope you guys/girls enjoy! ^^

Prequel part 4  
Daisuke woke up in a dark cavern, barely visible by a light; bouncing into his eyes from the clear lake in the cavern. Where was he? "I see that you are awake", a melodious and charming voice said, "Ops. Be careful.". Daisuke had almost fell into the clear lake. "Who are you?". Daisuke tried to sit up, but failed. Then, seeing that he/she didn't answer back, he asked another question. "Why am I tied up? What happened? ".

He started to stand up. He immediately sat down again. His ribs hurt. That also includes his head, which was pounding. "You are right now in our lair you moron nanodayo". Daisuke flinched. He turned around to see, just who was talking to him. He was surprised to see a beautiful man, with green hair and eyes. Entrancing, charming green emerald eyes. "Shut up.", Daisuke muttered. Instantly, he felt a cold glare. It was the red head.

"I see you are ignoring me", the voice said. There was a threat but there was a hint of soft admiration while saying it. Daisuke shuddered.

Daisuke POV  
"Achoo! ". *sniff* *sniff* Man its cold! Do they have a giant iceberg in here? "Bless you". So sorry. Not responding. "Hey. It's bad manners not to thank somebody you know?". Yeah? Well, like hell I would do it. Um hello?! You got someone kidnapped and you asked him/her to thank you?! That's super sick. Like hell would I-Huh? "Hey. Are you listening to me? Hey. Hey!". Huh? Why... Am I so sleepy...

Normal POV  
And so Daisuke fell asleep. The 2 yokai had looked at this human with a slight smile. "We should put him a blanket shouldn't we Arashi.". "Shut up nanodayo. I know Masaru". Masaru dived into the clear lake while Arashi flew up to his palace. They returned shortly after, Masaru with a comfy pillow and Arashi with a warm blanket. When they adjusted the pillow and blanket, Daisuke had curled into a ball. He was sleeping sounding.

The 2 demons were staring at him at least 3 full minutes before they returned to their respective homes. All of a sudden, there was a bright light surrounding him. "Is this him?". "No way! Him? Awesome!!". "Wakamatsu, shut up". "I'm sorry Imayoshi-san! It's my fault!". Daisuke slowly opened his eyes. "Oh! He's waking up!.". He was shocked. What he saw shocked him the most. He saw a group of people. Male. With entrancing white wings. "Ah". The one with greenish black hair and attractive black eyes smiled warmly while saying this. He flew closer to Daisuke. The guy stroked Daisuke's cheek softly. Daisuke whimpered.

"Does it hurt? What happened?". A slightly tan + a yellowish-whitish haired and warm brown eyes came next to him in a instant. "Please don't scare him Wakamatsu-san. Remember. He is our fiance after all.". Strangely enough, this one seemed calm and collective with his light brown hair and milk chocolate brown eyes. But... That was at first. A fish had sprung up and splashed into the river. He immediately ducked and was shaking all over.

Daisuke POV  
So he's the one that apologized huh? Hm... The last guy...

Normal POV  
Daisuke was staring at them warily. The guy Daisuke was staring the most was the last one. He looked away. The guy had very dark chocolate brown with light black eyes. Then, suddenly, they heard steps coming near them. "We will get you later. Until then...", the group of people came closer. "My name is Imayoshi Takumi", the first guy said. The one with greenish black hair and attractive black eyes. He gave a small peck on Daisuke's cheek. He stood behind him.

"And so my name is Wakamatsu Susumu", the man that was slightly tan + a yellowish-whitish haired and warm brown eyes murmured. He gave a akward, small hello bow and went behind him at the left side. "Good morning Daisuke-san. My name is Sakura Yuji", the gentleman with light brown hair and milk chocolate brown eyes politely spoke. "So... Last for best. My name is Susa Yukio.". He made a almost unnoticeable smile. Almost.

"Who are you?". The group of angels flinched. They didn't felt his presence at all. "We are going to take him.", Takumi sighed. Isn't that obvious? "We won't let you.", Masaru intimidated. "We?", Susumu asked. He was making a skeptical face. "Yes. We.". Susumu almost had a heart attack. A tengu had appeared behind him. "Um...". Yuji was worried. Daisuke's color was getting paler by the minute. "Hey!". Yukio was generally calm, but in this case, he wasn't.

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
Daisuke POV

Ugh... I feel like I'm going to faint. When I squinted, I saw the 2 yokai. I couldn't hold it back anymore. Its so cold... Aren't they cold...?

Normal POV

"What is it/What is it Yukio!?", the both groups of angels and yokai exclaimed while asking at the same time. "His face is getting paler by the minute!". Everyone was surprised, once again. The shy Yuji never yelled. Even the yokai knew that. "The cold is affecting him! We need to get him to rest in a warm place!". Yuji was angry? No. He was X 1000 angry. How dare the 2 yokai harm their precious fiance? The tengu went up where Daisuke was. Yuji was staring at the tengu to verify if he should let him touch his.. I mean their fiance. Since Daisuke was getting hotter, he let him touch his forehead. Daisuke was burning up.

"Masaru...". He turned to look at his ambiko friend. "Arashi, what is it? Is it serious?". "The tengu didn't say anything. Masaru widened his eyes. "Can you-". The ambiko was interrupted by a demon fox. "Hey! Give back my Daisuke!". "HUH?!". All the demons/angels except the demon fox was nonplussed. While all this was happening, there was a explosion. A god and a dragon fell down. "Give us back our Kagami-kun!". 'wha-! First name basis already?!' everyone thought.

"HEY!!!!". The group of angels shouted. Everyone put their attention on them. "Let's do this fighting later! Daisuke's fever is getting worse!", Takumi shouted. As if proving the point, Daisuke was coughing. A lot. Suddenly, a person said:" Takeshi, Masaki! Get Daisuke to my shrine! We will heal him there. The rest come with me!".

So... They quickly took Daisuke, went to the shrine the person was talking about, put out a bed made out of thick blankets, put Daisuke in the bed, covered him up with a blanket, put a wet towel on his forehead and went outside where the pond was located.

Himuro sighed. " I need to talk to you about something..."...  
TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen?!  
> Next time!  
> hehehe! *evil laugh* ^.^


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aloha  
> As you all know (or maybe not), I will rewrite chapter 1.  
> Since i don't know which is better, i will post them together in the future.  
> Also, i'm sorry in advance for the short chapter.
> 
> I wanted to write/type a chapter but since i'm under the weather (sick) my head isn't thinking right.  
> So...  
> To compensate that, I will write more in the next chap and will post the new chapter 1 later.  
> Warnings:  
> Bad spelling  
> Bad story  
> Will take a super long time to update.
> 
> Thank you everyone for your support!  
> I really appreciate your support/supports. :)

Sequel part 5

Previously...  
"HEY!!!!". The group of angels shouted. Everyone put their attention on them. "Let's do this fighting later! Daisuke's fever is getting worse!", Takumi shouted. As if proving the point, Daisuke was coughing. A lot. Suddenly, a person said:" Takeshi, Masaki! Get Daisuke to my shrine! We will heal him there. The rest come with me!".

So... They quickly took Daisuke, went to the shrine the person was talking about, put out a bed made out of thick blankets, put Daisuke in the bed, covered him up with a blanket, put a wet towel on his forehead and went outside where the pond was located.

Himuro sighed. " I need to talk to you about something..."...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So...", Himuro had a angrysign emoji on his forehead. All the supernatural beings were making a ruckus. The yokai was too nervous... And too powerful. The pond started to vaporized when the ambiko widened his eyes. The tengu.. Well... Random things fell down on their heads. Even a sword stone statue! The angels made a short bright flash every now and then. "Shut up!". Everyone stopped doing what they did. Then, they turned to look at Himuro.

Himuro sighed. 'Maybe I should start by introducing myself...'. "Good morning gentlemen.". They were sitting down in a traditional pose in the living room. "My name is Himuro-". There was a bright light engulfing them. Suddenly there was 5 groups of 4 people (a.k.a clans ahem ahem) surrounding them. One clan came forward. "Masaki. How is Daisuke-sama?". They crowded around Daisuke

There was a guy with black hair and deep black eyes, a guy that was a brunette + chocolate eyes. He had a goofy smile. One guy had this strange cat-like eyes which were coated with light brown but the hair , in contrast, his hair were dark brown. Last but not least, there was this shounen (boy) who never talked, but had beautiful black hair and eyes. Right around that time, Daisuke started to wake up. Masaki was the first one to notice that. 

"Kagami-kun, are you alright?". Daisuke just gave a "ugh" while still closing his eyes. The people made a way so that the rest could see him. Daisuke's color improved, but although he improved, his face color was still pale. "Himuro?". Himuro turned to look at his 'brother'. Then he smiled. Takeshi and Masaki looked skeptical. Himuro never smiled. He came up where Daisuke was laying. Daisuke was in a don't-I-get-a-hug? stance. Himuro just gave a chuckle (but then smiled), and sat down to gave him a hug. Others however, looked jealous. Some even had a murderous I-will-kill-you-later look.

Himuro made a silent smirk that, of course, Daisuke didn't notice. The people who were crowding Daisuke sat down in a polite manner and smiled. The first guy that had black hair and deep black eyes sighed. Then said:" Good afternoon Daisuke. My name is Hyuuga Akio.". Next came the brunette + chocolate eyes. The one who had a goofy smile. He gave a smell peck on the cheek. Daisuke flushed light pink on his cheeks. Some thought 'So cute~!' while other were like 'I will kill you. If you don't want to die, step away from him'.

"My name is Kiyoshi Dai. May you feel better.". The guy that had strange cat-like eyes which were coated with light brown but the hair , in contrast, were dark brown. He suddenly took out a cat from gods know where onto his face. "Hello! My name is Shinji Akira!". Akira smiled.

Daisuke POV  
I shut my eyes closed. No wonder! Akira means bright. And his smile is bright that why... You know... Do you get it? Never mind...

Normal POV  
The last male teenager who never talked, but had beautiful black hair and eyes looked at Akira. Akira smiled and said:" Hello Daisuke-san. My name is Rinnosuke Sora. I can't talk. That's why I use Akira, ("which is me!", Akira exclaimed", to say aloud what I need to talk to people. Nice to meet you. This Sora guy seemed like a nice guy! Well that was before Sora took Daisuke's hand and kissed the back of it. Anyway, Daisuke at first looked shocked. Then Daisuke sighed. He sat up. When he turned to look again, there were 2 powerful yokai, a healing god, a rain dragon, a dragon ,the angel group, the healer group (the one that was recently introduced the paragraph before the previous one) and 4 groups more. Suddenly, all of them except Daisuke and Himuro, bow down and said:" Please be our fiance!". Daisuke fainted...  
TBC..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support everyone! :D  
> So happy. :')


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi...  
> Yeah, I'm sorry for the super long time for not updating...
> 
> I felt ill, i had to study for tests, i skipped school i had to get my work done and so all the things prevented me to continue...
> 
> I'm sorry... :(  
> Please tell me anything, suggestions, whatever to improve.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and another note.
> 
> I will make another character introduction later about all the other clan members.  
> I was just lazy to do it and so yeah...  
> I rushed to finish so it might no sound like me.  
> I also have a headache so please wait for me to recover.
> 
> I had an accident.  
> Please don't worry. :)  
> I will heal.
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading this chapter/story and for supporting me. :)  
> Au revoir! (Bye in French)

"Daisuke. Hey, Daisuke? Daisuke. Daisuke!". Himuro was nudging his brother. He had just fainted. Then, once again, everyone made an uproar. Himuro, once again, had a angry sign emoji popped out onto his head. Then, once again, Himuro had to quiet them down. "People, let's be calm and-". Himuro was interrupted by a loud noise (once again!) >. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey! Watch out!". They were sitting on a dragon's back. Arashi seemed uncomfortable. He was about to grab Daisuke when the dragon suddenly said,: "Woe! Relax. I'm Takeshi." Arashi seemed more pissed off.

"Why are you here?" It was clear he didn't liked Takeshi. "Hey, you were falling with Daisuke. I can't let that happen!" "What?! I was perfectly fine. That was until you caught us nanodayo!" "Huh?!"

"Guys." The boys turned to look at Daisuke who was staring at the battle below. The violet-haired man was controlling the rain-water as well as the other 3. Unknowingly, they made a pure white cloud above Daisuke's head while having 3 rings surround him. 'Can you hear us?' "Huh?" 'You can huh?' 

"What's wrong Daisuke?" "Um..." 'Please watch below to the right' So he did. He saw a tall, slim, pale man with grayish brown hair and eyes. Like a storm caught in the middle of a sunset. 'Hello' The man smiled at Daisuke. Daisuke, feeling that, blushed. My name is Liu Izumi. Nice to meet you' . Then there was a low voice, complaining. 'That's not fair Izumi! Daisuke-sama, please look below left.'

So he did. He found a tall man, slightly tan, and had a light hazel and grayish hair with nut-brown eyes. When he turned to see him, the man already disappeared. 'Where did he go?' Daisuke wondered in his head while looking for him. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

"AH!!!!!" Daisuke screamed. "Calm down!". 'Woah...' Daisuke saw the man who was below him right in front of him. The man knelt down and took his hand. Then he kissed it. "My name is Fukui Kazue. Pleased to be in your circle!" "Uh.. Like-wise? Um... Don't you-"

Daisuke was pulled by Arashi while the dragon, Takeshi, tilted to make the man fall down. That was unnecessary since a rope made with water wrapped his waist and pulled him down. 'That was unnecessary.' Daisuke heard a sigh. 'Sorry about that. My name is Okamura Ichiro. Please look at the center below.' So he did... Again.

There was a tall man (Man! How many tall guys are there?! is what Daisuke thought) who had beish/pale skin, hair with brown with a hint of indigo and clover-like eyes. 'Please be safe' 'I will.' This small formal introduction made Daisuke smile a bit. "Hey, Daisuke?" He flinched. He totally forgot their presences. "Yeah... Sorry." "No problem". Arashi smiled a warm, gentle smile which made Daisuke turn away. 'Seriously... Stop looking at me like that' While Daisuke was thinking that, Takeshi's clan (Yousuke, Natsuo, Ren, Seiichi, Hiroto) made a circle around them while descending.

"On sama takako mesato tayte kwaero!" There was a circular barrier destroying all the other minions that were trying to help the other minions that were inside the barrier. "Where are they?" All the minions started to disappear as if they were planning something....

"OW!" Everyone turned to see Daisuke. He had an arrow stuck in his arm, which was bleeding. Everyone at first panicked. Where were they? Did the arrow came from the outside part of the barrier? Are weapons able to go pass the barrier? After thinking about it, they turned to look at Daisuke again. He was shivering, with a pained expression.

This made everyone's attitude turn to a wrong turn. The blood in them started to boil. Suddenly Arashi took Daisuke bridal style and flew above. 5 others joined him. What Daisuke didn't noticed is that the other 5 had humongous, gigantic rocks prepared. Even Arashi. "Well then Daisuke", Arashi said calmly while staring (glaring) at the monsters. "Since you already know me, let me introduce to you my other clan members. Also, I'm sorry." Instantly, the other members showed a terrified/petrified expression of fear. "Adieu!"

"AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Arashi let him go so he was plummeting 102 miles per hour (I don't know how fast it is but I just wanted to show that Daisuke was plummeting down at such a speed that it made him almost cry). He closed his eyes. Promptly, he slowly started to open his eyes. He felt someone had caught him.

"Bonjour Kagami Daisuke!". He then opened his eyes completely. The other man smiled. "My name is Takao Tadaki!" A arrow flew past, barely missing them. "Whoops!" The man so called Tadaki was laughing?!

Daisuke POV  
Why is he laughing? WHY is he laughing? WHY IS HE LAUGHING?! IS HE CRAZY?!?!!?!

Normal POV  
"So yeah! And sorry about this." Daisuke was bewildered. Then, the reason why the man called Tadaki said sorry draw Daisuke into reasoning. "Adieu!" While Daisuke was plummeting down, Daisuke thought,: 'Does these guys think that throwing me to each other while they are fighting above ground with high chances of being killed if fun?!?!?'.

He stopped thinking when a pair of strong arms caught him. He saw that the other man was sighing heavily. "Sorry about that." "No it's ok..." Daisuke was silently asking who he was. Apparently, this guy wasn't dense.

"Sorry for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Otsubo Taichi. Nice to meet you." Likewise." They smiled to each other. "I'm sorry." "It's okay" 

Daisuke POV  
Oh boy. Here we go again.

Normal POV  
Daisuke closed his eyes. 'Seriously... Can they stop treating me like I'm a object?' was what Daisuke thought. But instead of feeling the cold air, he felt another pair of arms. "Sorry." "It's okay." They flew to opposite sides. "KACHAK!" A boulder had crushed 3 minions.

"So, were you scared?". He opened his eyes. "Sorry, because of all of what was happening, we couldn't let you on land because of the minions. But we couldn't be still because of the arrows." "Thank you. It's alright." Daisuke smiled. So they were all having all this thoughts while fighting for me? I guess they're really worried about me.

In any case, they were having a nice little chat in the air. A small part of it was,: "My name is Kimura Tasuo." "Yes. My name is Daisuke. Nice to meet you." That was, before a minion had appeared right in front of them holding a katana. It was smirking. "Ke ke ke!!" It was laughing at them while holding a katana, really?

"Daisuke, be prepared.", Tatsuo whispered in Daisuke's ear. "Ok", he whispered back. They waited until the minion tried to stab us which wasn't long. Daisuke tried to take his katana and slashed the minion. Tatsuo made impressive moves to dodge arrow that were heading his way. He felt 2 pairs of arms. "I'll leave him in your care." "Fine/ok." "Huh?" When Daisuke looked up, he saw a pair of twins. They smiled a devious smile. "I'm the eldest son, Miyaji Shusuke." "And I'm the youngest son, Miyaji Shunsuke."

Daisuke POV  
Huh? Shusuke and Shunsuke? Aren't they similar to each other?

Normal POV  
After a few minutes, Himuro and other shrine priests came as back up. That was when it turned into a 1 way battle with them, the humans/yokai/angel/deities winning. After about 40-50 minutes, the minions disappeared completely.

Daisuke was lead to another room, currently being healed. They let Daisuke rest a bit. After all, it was tiring and it was going to be much more when Daisuke hears more of this... Introduction.

When he finally woke up, all the clan's heir and the other clans' members smiled at him. Daisuke felt a bit guilty. All of them were injured. All for his sake... It seems that the others felt it too.

"Don't worry about it Kagami-kun", Masaki smiled. Then the others changed their expression into being serious. "Kagami-kun", the other heirs came near him, holding his hands. "Please marry us!". There was an awkward silence. Then, the silence was broken by Daisuke with his loud, "WHAT?!?!?!?!? "  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
"Kagami... Kagami! Wake up honey." *GASP* *pant pant* This is the day where Kagami Daisuke's descendant, Kagami Taiga, would have the most troubling part of his life... For ever.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me:...  
> You guys:...  
> Me: looks up slowly  
> You guys: Says nothing  
> Me: I'm sorry!!! I wasn't satisfied with the chapter so I was rewriting it lots of times!!!!  
> You guys:...  
> Me:*Sighs* I don't know if i can do with the story. School is getting in my way. I will move soon and I will need time to move to another school and stuff... So I might not... You know. Finish the story...  
> You guys: o.0 + (what you are thinking)  
> Me: I think I might update but like 2 or more months later? I don't know. Thank you for supporting me through the lame story and grammar... I really really really thank you guys/girls! :') Please enjoy my last crappy, sorry excuse of a fanfic. Maybe I will make it into a series? I don't know.

'Man!', Kagami thought, 'What a strange dream!'. The year is currently 2015, and our protagonist, Kagami Taiga was walking down the street. Recently, his family stopped being exorcists for the sake of their family. It was dangerous since now days, they kidnap exorcists for their own benefit which Kagami thought was unfair. 'But, he thought, 'was the world ever fair?'. 

He was about the enter the school grounds when suddenly, he bumped into someone. When he looked up, he saw a familiar body. He shook his head and then politely said,:" I'm sorry. My mistake." The other just glanced down. then, he widened his eyes.

"Come with me.", the tall man said. Of course, Kagami didn't wanted to. He was about to the go to school, he was tired, he was about to be late and with a stranger? No way. "I'm very sorry but I have to go to school. Let's meet up somewhere else shall we? Like, the Nishigigi Park at 6?"

The other man just sighed. He adjusted his glasses. "Alright by me. My name is Midorima Shintaro. Nice to meet you." "Like-wise. My name is Kagami Taiga" After they had exchange their greetings, the man just walked away. 'Well, that was weird'. Kagami sighed. This was going to be a long day. Oh, but he didn't understand... That a storm was coming...

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Like did you hear what the news said about the exorcists?" "Yeah totally. And did you hear that they can curse you?" "What?! That can't be possible can it?" Of course not! If they can talk to spirits, then I can talk to the tooth fairy!"

Kagami slowly drifted to sleep as he ignored those bad comments about exorcists. 'You don't even know how hard it is so stop saying like you know!' He was about to sleep, but then the teacher announced,:" Now now, quiet!". The students were still talking to each other, but louder this time. "We have a transfer students today!" Everyone got silent.

Kagami POV  
Well, that got them to shut up huh?

Normal POV  
After that announcement, everyone buzzed even louder. Kagami could hear the rest of the male classmates say: "Do you think it's a girl?" "I doubt so" "But what if its a hot girl?" "Stop dreaming" "I bet its a hot girl!" "I bet that its a guy". Of course, as the male classmates, the female part of the classroom buzzed loudly too.

"I hope it's a guy!" "Of course, like duh?" "Do you think he's hot?" "Maybe! I even bet that he is really famous!" "Of come on! Don't think like the guys!" "I just said maybe!"

"Oh... I'm sorry. There are 5 transfer students including the one I just mentioned. The other will be in separate classrooms." While the girls and guys in his class were disappointed that they weren't in their class, Kagami had more things to worry about.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Taiga, I want you to meet... Very important people", a female voice quivered. It was obvious she was worrying about something. "What is it mother?", Kagami asked. "Do you remember the time where I used to tell you stories about our ancestors forced to marry... Different people in the past?" "Of course I do", Kagami responded.

"Well, its time for your turn as well...". The voice was getting quieter and quieter if that was even possible. "WHAT?!"

He, Kagami Taiga couldn't believe what he was hearing. He, marrying other people? Ridiculous! "Mother, are you sure you haven't imagining me as one of our ancestors? That is possi-". Taiga was interrupted by a cry. His mother was crying.

"No, I'm not imagining things! The 6 clans I told you about gave me their respects! Here is proof!" She stretched out her arm, showing him a card. It was different wedding invitation in all different colors. By now, Kagami was feeling sick. Before he even realized, he bolted out of the house. Photos fell out. Taiga didn't even stopped to think who were the people he had to marry. "Taiga! Comeback!", his mother was wailing...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'And now I'm in this mess' Kagami sighed. He wished he could stay with his brother but he doesn't know where he is. He cant rent an apartment because he has no money, he could still go to school because and unknown person was paying it for him, and because of that he had to stay at his friend's house.

"This is the transfer student, Kuroko Tetsuya" Kagami stared at him. No offence or anything, but that "Kuroko Tetsuya" had a immense spiritual aura and power. Don't get him wrong. Kagami isn't scared or anything. It's just that... That aura felt very familiar... And there was a exact person like this "Kuroko Tetsuya" only that.... Their names were different. Kagami could feel this was a de ja vuu. To his surprise, the transfer student looked to where he was sitting and he happily (well, tried to since his voice and face is stoic) called out,: "Kagami-kun!"

Suddenly all eyes were on Kagami Taiga, the guy which most people would call dangerous.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagami POV  
"Kagami-kun!" Huh? Wait, wha? *Feels glares/stares on him* What the?! What happened? I didn't do anything... Oh

Normal POV  
Kagami Taiga is currently unavailable because he is busy trying to get his mouth shut. Also, because he was right now thinking: 'Do I really know this guy?' various times. The teacher raised a brow, clearly skeptical about it. "Do you know Kagami-kun?". The blue head just tuned and gave the teacher a smile,: "Yes, I do know him. In fact, we have been friends since our childhood." was his answer. Kagami suddenly felt the urge to escape.

Since he had a window right next to him, he opened the window and jumped out. "Kagami-kun!", was what he heard but he didn't give a damn. Good thing it was the second floor or else he would be smashed potatoes. "Come back here!!!", his teacher roared out. But Kagami didn't do that. Oh no. He was running as fast as he could to the entrance.

The teacher sighed. He turned to his left. "I'm sorry Kuroko-kun. Kagami-kun is a trouble maker so-" "Teacher?", a student called out. The teacher, clearly annoyed, asked,: "What is it? Can't you tell I'm talking to Kuroko-kun?" "But teacher..." "WHAT IS IT?!" "Kuroko-kun ran to catch up to Kagami-kun. He is right now in front of him." "WHAT?!" Now, the teacher ran to the window to watch.

He was shocked. Like his students said, Kuroko was blocking Kagami from exiting the entrance. He fainted....

Mean while on the entrance...

Kagami was shocked. No one could catch up with him, whether it was sports or competition. But this small guy beat him. And rather, he had the advantage that he had a few seconds early and he still could catch up.

Kagami POV  
Woe...

Normal POV  
While Kagami was lost in his thoughts, Kuroko smiled a innocent smile while on the inside he was think of... Something else.

Kuroko POV  
Finally... After so long, you are mine....

Normal POV  
While Kagami was still frozen, Kuroko slowly walked to where Kagami was standing.

Kuroko POV  
Almost... Just a little bit more...

Normal POV  
Kuroko smiled a possessive smile. He was about to stroke Kagami's cheek when a motorcycle was between him and Kagami. There was a man dressed in all black with a helmet on. On the back of his jacket, there was a pair of wings. Dark blue ones.

Kuroko POV  
Oh no! I have better put a mark on him or-????

Normal POV  
Kuroko was shocked. Just as mysteriously he came, the man grabbed Kagami by the hand, pulled him close, then drove away from him. Kuroko was angry. No. More than angry. He was clenching his fists. Kagami could've been his, but because of his... Rather complicated love rivals... (Yeah you heard me people! Love rivals! :D) things got messy...

"Kagami-kun...", Kuroko hissed.

@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@

"Hey, can you hear me?" "Huh?" Kagami slowly started to wake up. When he looked down, he saw the road. He almost jumped but because of somebody's pair of arms, he couldn't escape.

Kagami POV  
Who the hell is this guy? First the guy that had green hair, then his guy named Kuroko, then this guy? Give me a break!

Normal POV  
The man chuckled. He was thoroughly enjoying this. Kagami glared at him. He chuckled again. "Clam down there princess. We're almost there so relax.

Kagami POV  
*Hears chuckle* Does this guy thinks that this is fun? Is he crazy?! *Hears the "Calm down princess. We're almost there so relax" part* Does he think that I'm a princes?!

Normal POV  
Kagami was struggling to get free from the man's grip but utterly failed. "'Kay, just relax.", the man's deep voiced made Kagami stop what he was doing, "Good boy. Now let me take you to my house alright?" As much as Kagami wanted to fight back, his deep voice made him dormant. He peacefully drifted to sleep as the man took him to his house...

A while later... 

"Hey, wake up sweet heart." Kagami returned to his senses. When he realized he was carried bridal style, he immediately jumped. The man sighed. "Listen, this is going to end up alright if you listen to me. Just put that wedding dress, smile, get through the ceremonies and then live with me. Forever." Kagami stared at him, gaping. "Look, here's the wedding dress", the man with dark blue hair tossed the wedding dress. Kagami was shocked even further.

Kagami POV  
Does he think that I'm a girl? Clearly, I'm not like a girl right? Why the-... Oh..."

Normal POV  
"Um... I was wondering..." "Huh? What?" Kagami slowly drifted away from him. "Do you swing that way?" At first, the man just looked shocked (Of course he would Kagami! So blunt!) Then, he chuckled. He approached him, cornering him onto a wall, pinning down his arms. He whispered into he's ear. "So what if I am?", he asked, his deep and husky voice whispering seductively into his ear.

Short story  
How the angel clan fell in love with Kagami

At first they were against it. Marry a guy? And a guy that has multiple options? Not worth it... was what they thought. After their denial, their parents assigns spies with the most elites to spy on Kagami. They also asked every about it. And when I meant everything, I mean everything.

Even the slightest detail was necessary. Some were captivated from the first details like Sakurai and Wakamatsu. Another were interested in him because he thought it would fun playing around with him like Imayoshi and Susa. Last but not least, Aomine was captivated by his soul. It was pure as white snow. The most purest of water. He was the most purest human he ever saw.

And they did had doubts. Even if they were captivated, they feared about his appearance. Angels wear decoration which shows the mate's fashion and status. But when they saw Kagami's picture... They were shot by Cupid's arrow. They didn't care anything, as long as if they can be with him. That was how they fell in love with him...  
TBC...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagami almost shivered. His deep and husky voice was tempting. He wanted to push him away, but couldn't as the man slowly got his lips closer to Kagami's. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Aomine?" Kagami used this moment to escape. He managed to get out of his grip then sprinted to the window. The man just swiftly grabbed his arms and used his whole body weight to push Kagami to his bed. He made Kagami blush.

"Hey now, don't escape sweetie" He was about to kiss Kagami when!-

A man with glasses and handsome face in a white tuxedo entered the room. His eyes turned dark for a moment. Then he came closer. He slapped away the other man's hands and took Kagami's hands in his. Then, after distancing them to a safe distance, he sighed. He turned to look at Kagami who was still blushing and his hand soothing his wrist. He slowky backed away.p>

Imayoshi POV  
Well well, isn't he cute! 

Normal POV  
The man in the tuxedo came near Kagami. He stumbled backwards, falling down. The man chuckled. "I'm sorry about Aomine here." He wrapped his arm onto the other man's shoulder. He smiled. "My name is Imayoshi Shouichi but you can call me Imayoshi." 

Kagami POV  
What the hell is this? Just what's going on?!

Normal POV  
Fear was written on Kagami's face. When the two men realized this, they were about to apologize. That was the right choice, but they made a thoughtless move. They went closer to him. "Stay away!", Kagami yelled. This froze the men. Seeing his chance, Kagami bolted out of the room. This surprised the men, but not for long. Their gazes said,: "You to the right, Me to the left" "Alright" Then started to chase after him with their wings. Aomine with black wings and Imayoshi with white wings.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

Kagami was scared out of his mind. There were creepy guys wondering around him. This made him uneasy. When he first saw the man with green hair, his first instinct was: Get away from him! That de ja voo feeling multiplied each time he saw the other men like Kuroko, Aomine, and Imayoshi. He sighed. 'I wish I never heard of the marriage stories. They're making me more worried!', he thought.

Suddenly, he felt a presence. "What marriage stories Kagami?", he heard to the right. He turned his head to the right. In his right he saw Imayoshi smiling while chasing him with wings. WINGS! 

"Yeah Taiga, what marriage stories?", he heard to the left, teasing him. But instead of fear, he felt anger. A angry emoji sign popped out on his forehead. He punched Aomine on the face. He knew it was Aomine even without looking because it was his voice that first captivated him. He blushed.

"That's so mean!", Imayoshi teasingly chided. Kagami blushed even further. After seeing this reaction, he just couldn't anymore. He stopped Kagami from going any further; then he laced his hands with Kagami's and frowned. "Don't... Don't show reactions other then me alright?", he murmured with a low voice.

Kagami POV  
*After hearing the last part* ... What does he mean by that? Wait.. Why does he have his hands laced with mine?!

Normal POV  
Kagami lowered his head. In Imayoshi's imagination, it seemed like Kagami had grown a pair of wolf ears and tail. He hugged Kagami tightly. Kagami, not knowing what to do just bolted out of his embrace but was caught by 2 others.

He closed his eyes. Since nothing was happening to him, he slowly opened his eyes. At the same time, he was slowly looking up. A tanned man with whitish yellow hair smiled. "My name is Wakamatsu but you can call me Wakamatsu." "Good afternoon, My name is Sakurai Ryou. I apologize about our rude... Introduction.", a man with pale skin and like brown hair said.

Kagami POV  
I can't believe this... Do they think that that "introduction" was rude?! It was more than that! I wish Himuro was here...

Normal POV  
"So...", Kagami started. "Yes?", the rest replied. He slowly got up from the men's embrace. He was surrounded. He saw a opening. There was a attic in top of this roof. 'If I could somehow manage to leap up to there'.

"Um... Kagami-san?" 'Let's just try to talk', Kagami thought. "Yes, I'm sorry. May I ask to be alone with Ima-" He stopped. He remembered what happened with Imayoshi. He managed to suppress the urge to blush. On the other hand, when the first part of Imayoshi's name was blurted out, he was greatly overjoyed. The others, however, glared at him. "Um... No never mind. I need to be alone with Sakurai.", Kagami managed to speak. Now the tables turned around. Sakurai was overjoyed and the others glared at him, wanting to grasp around his position.

But since it was their... Ahem ahem... Fiance, they listened to his wish. After the men had left, he questioned Sakurai. "Where am I? Why am I here? Why did they gave me a wedding dress? Why are you all in tuxedos? Why am I feeling a lot of spiritual tension? Why-", Kagami's light-speed questions was interrupted by Sakurai's own light-speed answers. "You are in our mansion. You are supposed to be our sacrifice but we changed it to a bride position. We are going to marry today in case didn't you know; you should've heard from your mother, And because we're all angels.

Kagami carefully listened to each answer. As Sakurai kept answering, Kagami's eyes widened. At the end, he almost fainted; but Sakurai caught him. He apparently forgot the escape-to-the-atic plan. "That's why...",Kagami could literally hear all the voices he had feared to hear," From now on, you're are bride!" The group of men took Kagami, bridal style, and took him into the dressing room. "Make him beautiful like Juliet!", they all said. "Of course masters", answered the 2 servants.

They had a glint in their eyes. Kagami swallowed. "Wait!-", he reached out to them but was held back by the 2 servants. "Now then, Kagami-sama. Let's prepare you for your wedding!", they said as they hummed a happy tune. "NO!!!!!", Kagami opposed. "This day is going to be harder than expected.", Aomine sighed, "Didn't his mother tell him about the wedding invitations?" Wakamatsu frowned. "If he did knew, he wouldn't come with you in the first place. There were photos of each one of us in them." Sakurai turned to Imayoshi. "Do you think he'll accept quietly?" Imayoshi grinned. "I hope so. But this time, this I don't think he will obediently listen to us, would he?" Everyone else grinned with him. This was going to be fun. 'I'm going to make Kagami Taiga my bride', everyone thought.

Mean while in the dressing room...  
'Okay, keep calm Kagami. Think!' Kagami was currently tortured by the servants, squealing about which dress would fit him. When he saw the opportunity, he would slam the windows open one by one but the servants caught him, dragging him back to the mountain of dresses. If he manage to bolt out of the room, the 4 guys would be waiting for him, dragging him back. "Oh! I think this dress will fit Kagami-sama perfectly!", one of the servants cooed. "Hm... No, I think this dark blue would compliment him don't you think?", the other chided.

'Now's my chance!'. When he bolted to the door, the servants did no move to stop him. 'Did they give up?', Kagami thought. Oh no. He was wrong. Very wrong. He realized that the door was locked. Then he bolted to the windows to try to open them. As he feared, they had locked the windows as well. "THIS ONE!", they exclaimed. They glinted at Kagami. He had a horrible feeling about it. He tried to escape them, but unfortunately, he was caught and forced to wear the dress...

Outside of the dressing room...  
The quartet waited. Kagami didn't escaped. They also heard strange noises. They even heard a scream. Their whole castle/mansion shook. That made them sweat a little. Seeing that nothing else happened, they dreaded the worst case scenario: Kagami escaping. "Kagami!", they all exclaimed.

"Wha- Wait!", Kagami answered. Imagine their surprise when they saw Kagami, in a deep red dress, with diamonds attached to the bottom part. The waist had a silver ribbon and the outline of the dress had silver lace. He had a fancy flower and swirl designs all over the dress. He had a necklace that were made with diamonds in a shape of a chandelier with a tint of silver. He had a white veil that had a silver outline and on the right corner had red and silver roses. They were shocked. It fit him perfectly. Almost too perfectly.

When Kagami saw that they saw him, he was beyond embarrassed. He tried to escape but Imayoshi and Aomine were in front of him and at the back, he had Sakurai and Wakamatsu. They all smiled at him, gave a quick kiss on the cheek, and waved. After that, they closed the door. The two servants high-fived each other then disappeared completely.

"Wait!", Kagami called out. No one answered. To the right, he heard a voice that said,: "Kagami Taiga, do you see the red carpet?" Kagami looked around. On the floor, in the center, there was a red carpet. "When you hear the music, you must walk all the way to the end of the red carpet. Promise me that."

"Ok, I promise.", Kagami promised, "But at which music should I walk?". Silence... "Ok fine." So Kagami waited and waited. No music was coming out. This made him very frustrated. He looked around. There he saw a bouquet of red roses. He smelled them. It smelled wonderfully sweet. Kagami smiled. It was a very long time since he had smelled roses. ~Ta, ta ta ta! Ta ta ta ta!~ "Ok", Kagami sighed," Let's do this!" He ran past the huge doors in front of him...

~Ta, ta ta ta, ta, ta, ta, ta, ta ta ta, ta ta!~ There was a bright light that Kagami was almost blinded. When he could see again, he saw a crowd of angels clapping. When he realized why they were clapping, he was about to turn back when he remembered the promise he made with the unknown voice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flaskback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Kagami Taiga, do you see the red carpet?" Kagami looked around. On the floor, in the center, there was a red carpet. "When you hear the music, you must walk all the way to the end of the red carpet. Promise me that."

"Ok, I promise.", Kagami promised.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagami sighed. Then, he took a deep breath. He walked through the crowd of angels while holding the bouquet, while he was smiling. Some were blushing, some were taking pictures. Heck, they were even crying. When he finally reached the end, he couldn't back down from this... Wedding because when Kagami was walking through, he was some angels that looked like bodyguards. And there were a whole lot of them.

And so, the ceremonies began. A old man came to exchange the bows. "Do you, Aomine, Imayoshi, Wakamatsu, and Sakurai take Kagami Taiga as your lovely bride?", he croaked. "Of course", they all answered, smiling at Kagami. He turned to Kagami next. "Do you, Kagami Taiga, take Aomine, Imayoshi, Wakamatsu, and Sakurai as your husband?" Kagami didn't answer.

He could feel the judge-mental gazes of each and every angel. He couldn't possibly refuse. But, he didn't love them...

Kagami POV  
Heck, I don't care

Normal POV  
"Kagami Taiga?" "Yes, of course", Kagami politely accepted. The grooms were smiling at each other, which was pretty rare. "So now then", the man croaked out, "If there is anyone who is opposed to this marriage, to step out now. If there isn't, that this happy couple would live happily ever after."

For a second or two, there was complete silence. "Well then!", he joyfully exclaimed, "I now announce you, husband and wife. You can kiss the bride!" Suddenly, as if in cue, all the crowd started cheering. The grooms were surrounding their bride.

Kagami POV  
Oh, gods no!

Normal POV  
Suddenly, before any of the grooms could kiss the bride, a black winged man took Kagami bridal style and flew up in the air. "Sorry I'm late sweet heart!" Kagami opened his eyes. He was about to thank the guy when he suddenly tried to kiss him. Surprised he pushed himself away, falling down.

"Kagami!", the groomsmen exclaimed. They were flying as fast as they could to catch Kagami but someone beat them to it. "AH!!!!", Kagami screamed as he was falling down. "Gotcha!", someone caught Kagami. Kagami was so scared that he was holding onto the man's neck. This made them very jealous, Takao pouted.

"Hello. My name is Otsubo Taichi and I'm sorry about one of my clan's member, Takao Kumimitsu", the man apologized. Kagami looked embarrassed. "I apologize too. To suddenly grab on your neck must have been...", Kagami murmured. "Oh no, no worries.", Otsubo replied," Shall we get you to safety?"

"Yes please...", Kagami pleaded while whispering. Otsubo chuckled. "Oi Takao! Come help me" "Coming!", Takao replied. Now, by this time, the angels were furious. How dare they! They were coming at them at full speed. That's when Kagami remembered something very important. *GASP!*

Kagami POV  
I TOTALLY FORGOT!!! THE MARRIAGE THING A MA BOB! THEY WERE COMPETING FOR MY HAND?! OH GOSH!!! I FORGOT!!!

Normal POV  
"Are you alright?", Otsubo said while being worried. Kagami looked down. Guys. Having white wings = angels. He looked up and then to the right. Guys. With black wings = tengu. 'Okay', Kagami thought, 'Relax...'. He took a deep breath. "Yes, but may I ask, where are you taking me exactly?" Otsubo just smiled at him which Kagami thought it was creepy.

"I apologize. It's just that you look really good in that...", Obtsubo said bluntly with a poker face. Poor Kagami almost chocked. Him? Look good in a dress? Kagami shook his thoughts. Takao was giggling.

Takao POV  
He is so cute! Lucky~

Normal POV  
As Kagami and Otsubo were having a conversation, Takao silently flew to over where they were located. Then, he gave a small peck on Kagami's cheek. Otsubo was shocked but still continued to fly. Kagami? Well... Yeah. Kagami first froze. His little brain was processing what just happened. Then the realization hit to him. Takao had kissed him. Kagami, flushing, covered his cheek with his hand.

If the angels ( + a dark one) could be ever faster (which seemed impossible) they did now. After they just witnessed what just happened, they were jealous and angry. Yeah so maybe they did gave a peck on Kagami's cheek too but... It was unfair to see Kagami's cute reaction with.. With that guy rather then them, his fiance! But of course, they couldn't help it. If Kagami didn't read the letter, that meant that he wasn't even aware how many clans and which ones had their eyes on him...

"HEY!!!", all of them heard. Two tengu, twins it appeared, were flying to where Otsubo, Takao and Kagami were located. They were waving at them when they noticed Kagami. 'THAT IS ENOUGH', Imayoshi thought. He was the general and master mind of the elite soldiers. He whistled. A fleet of soldiers appeared with a bow and arrow. Seeing what their clan's member did, they smirked and they too, started to call their fleets. They didn't noticed the growing bond between Kagami and their 4 love rivals...

Mean while in Kagami's side...

"... and so that happened?", Kagami asked. The others that were surrounding him nodded. He sighed. He should've known this would've happened. He thought it was a myth that passed down from generation to generation... But why him? Why, in all the generation of Kagamis, did they had to choose him? And 6 clans with like 5 members? "You've gotta be kidding me.", Kagami thought.

He turned his head to the back. He silently asked them the question,: "And who are you?" with just gazes. The one in the right smirked while the one on the left did a sneer. Both of them flew to each side of Kagami, the one on the left pushed Takao over to the side pouting. They each took a hand from Kagami. They kissed it. "Hi/Yo!", the twins greeted. Kagami just leaned into Otsubo, not that he mind of course. "Mine name is...", they both started. The one on the right said,: "Kiyoshi" while the one on the left said,: "Yuya". There was silence. Then, Kagami laughed. Each one of them were laughing one by one. "And mine is Kagami Taiga. I'll be in your care.", he said. He smiled. The others returned it.

Suddenly, an arrow flew past them. Takao looked back. He widened his eyes. "Let's fly fas-", he was interrupted by a suddenly bump. He was knocked out. If Kagami wasn't there, he would've already died. He caught him in his arms. Takao was bleeding.

Anger boiled inside of him. When he raised his head up, he saw another angel (he was glaring at the man) who was returning the sentiment by frowning at him. Then he called out,: "Hey! Is he the one who is supposed to be our bride?" Kagami almost slapped his head. He was still in the dress! And he forgot there was at least 5 members, not 4!

The man grabbed his wrist. Kagami was struggling. When he looked back for help, he couldn't believe his eyes. The twins were held down, Otsubo was threatened by a knife that was right below his chin, so that if he moved, they would be able to damage severely. He turned to look at the man in front of him. He smiled cautiously. 'SO", Kagami started; trying to see if they were scheming something, "Why are you doing this?"

The boy in front of him started to laugh hysterically. "Why, you ask...", the man said, finally able to stop the laughter. Kagami shuddered. There was something very wrong here. "We are here to propose to you of course!", Kagami heard a voice from behind. "GAH!", Kagami screamed. He was falling out of Otsubo's grasp. He was plummeting down.

"Woe there." Someone caught him. Then he remembered. If the man in green, Kuroko, Aomine, all were divine beings or demons, they were doing exactly what his dream was. "Daisuke seduced their ancestor!!! And that love was past down to their generation!!!", was what Kagami thought. This is getting crazy

Flashback  
"Daisuke", six voices tenderly called his name. "Who will you choose?"  
End of flashback

Kagami was frantically reaching to get more information. Why did he needed to choose? Just why? While Kagami was thinking hard about this serious thing, the other members that just threatened Kagami and his other fiance candidates were staring at them. Even the people who were threatened. Kagami looked cute with his index finger on his mouth and an adorable frown that was in a middle of a pout, looked as if he had angel wings. This made everyone present have a nosebleed. 

"WAH?!", Kagami yelled. He was getting drenched in nose blood. He could feel the arms below him start to get weak. "GAH!!!", Kagami screamed. How many times has it been that he was falling like a damsel in distress? Kagami closed his eyes...

"Kagami-kun.... KAGAMI-KUN!!", he could hear multiple voices. He slowly opened his eyes. He was shocked. "You guys-!!"


	9. Chapter 9

SHORT CHRISTMAS ONE-SHOT (MAYBE)

December 24, 6:59 AM  
"So where are we going?", a annoyingly cheerful voice called. "Grocery shopping", a low-pitched voice grumbled. Suddenly, he grunted in pain as a "Don't be rude Aomine-kun.", was heard on the background. "Eh~ Are we going to buy candy?", a childish voice sang as he was eating chips messily. "Murasakibara, stop that disgusting eating way of yours", a disgusted voice lectured the previous man mentioned. "Eh~ I don't want to. Do I have to Aka-chin?", he chided, clearly annoyed by this small lecture. "No Atsushi, we aren't going to buy candy and yes, stop that... un slightly eating manners of yours", a regal voice replied. "Guys...", a displeased mumble said, his voice slowly getting louder. "What the hell are you doing here?!?!?!?", he yelled. All of a sudden, as if in cue, all the voices that was heard turned to look at the man and smiled. A warm, genuine smile. "Because we love you!", they answered.

Kagami, shocked by their honesty, became quiet; a small blush spreading his cheeks. 'Idiots', he thought. He sped to the local supermarket, trying to get the others off his tail but miserably failed as the others slowly sped up with him to catch up with him. As they ran, Akashi saw a small ring store. He stopped abruptly, grabbing his rivals of love with him. Kagami, noticing he didn't saw any annoying demons/deities, he stopped to find Akashi smiling at him with the others' collars in his hand. "Taiga", he called out, "me and the others need to do a bit of shopping. Do you think we can meet up tomorrow night?" Kagami raised and eyebrow, a bit surprised that Akashi, out of all people, would say that. He can be a tad, and by tad he meant a whole bunch of universes, possessive. He nodded and proceeded to buy his Christmas shopping.

Akashi, making sure Kagami wasn't near them, dragged the others to an alley way. "What the f**k was that Akashi?!", Aomine yelled, a bit irked that his rival would take all of them to another place instead of being with his.. *ahem* sorry, their angel. "Yeah Akashi-chi!", Kise wailed. He wanted to spend "quality time" with his fiance for the holiday. "I demand an explanation Akashi-kun/Akashi.", Kuroko and Midorima complained. It had been a long time since they had met Kagami since they had to be the heir of their clans. "Aka-chin", Murasakibara crunched his chips a little more loudly than usual, "What are you doing?" Akashi sighed as he began to massage his temple, closing his eyes. 'I can't believe I have to share Taiga with this.. group of idiots...', he thought. "What?!", the others exclaimed indignantly.

He slowly opened his eyes. 'Now's not the time to be angry. They'll have their punishment later', he thought with an angry emoji sign on his temple. He took a deep breath and suggested,: "Isn't it time to convey our feelings?" Everyone except Akashi, Kuroko and Midorima frowned. 'Why do we have to convey our-? Oh!', they thought. When their faces turned bright with a small smile, Akashi proceeded to talk. "Since it has been 4 months since our dating confession, wouldn't it be nice if we can give Taiga a gift in Christmas?", he offered. The others nodded, and turned to look at the others. It was natural isn't it? "So, since tomorrow is Christmas, let's give him something special, something he won't forget", Akashi told with a modest smile.

The others nodded only, and after they marveled at their scary rival. Although he used to be scary, Kagami changed him. Sure, he can be bossy and have that "I'm the emperor" attitude, but it's a certainly better change. Each had a smile. He had given them so many things over the month; friendship, love, caring, trust, warmth, hope... He is an angel to them, a guardian angel.

Akashi then faked a cough, seeing that his love rivals were escaping reality. "Today, we shall have an assigned time, each doing something that you consider special. Then, tomorrow at 8:00 PM, we'll all give him out gifts, capish?", he asked. "Capish!", the others replied. After a few minutes of discussing, the group split up, each sending a message to Kagami for their ideal date.

Akashi POV  
I can't wait for tomorrow! Sure, you'll think of me as mature but I can't help it! I'm in love with Taiga and I want him to be happy. I opened my phone and texted Taiga.  
*Akashi's Phone

Taiga?  
Taiga:  
What's up?

Can you meet up with me in VictoriaStar, today at 6:00 PM?

Taiga:  
Sure! :D

I'll be waiting then.

I can't help but smile at his purity. My own guardian angel. Since I was young, I was alone. Now I have someone who loves me just the way I am. And, if; IF Taiga chooses me, I'll probably the happiest man in the world. Now, time to choose my gift to him...

Midorima POV  
I tried to hide my own embarrassment as I sped through the streets of Tokyo. A text popped onto my phone screen, making my flinch slightly. I looked at it for about a minute, since the contents of the message was shocking itself.

Kagami:  
Hey Midorima, want to meet up somewhere today?

Is it alright to be a lunch in my house?

Kagami:  
Um... sure? Where is it? At what time?

At (random place) in (random street) at 2 PM?

Kagami:  
OK! :D Will be there for sure!

I simpered a bit as I read again and again while happiness. It was the first time I felt this genuine joy from having a text from someone else. *sigh* As I thought, he may be the end of me... Now... time for his present.

Murasakibara POV

*Sigh* So trouble some~ Why do I need to do this again?~ I walked outside the candy store taking out my phone, going to the store next to it. Seeing I had no messages, I walked inside that store, as I chose the present to Kaga-chin. I widened my eyes a bit after seeing a text from strange eyebrows..

Strange Eyebrows:  
Hey what's up Murasakibara? ^^

Nothing

Strange Eyebrows:  
Um... Sure ^.^;

Um... Kaga-chin?

Strange Eyebrows:  
Oh! What happened? :)

...

Strange Eyebrows:  
Hey? Alright there?

Can we meet up in Bliss near your apartment at 3 PM?

Strange Eyebrows:  
Sure!

I felt a blush spread throughout my cheeks as his pureness affected me in this way...  
Maybe it really is worth it.. The counter clerk looked happy as she handed me my present. "Have a nice Christmas with your sweetheart!", she cooed. Hm... "Maybe I will. Thanks!", I responded. The clerk turned red and waved back at me. I smiled and waved back.

Aomine POV  
I grunted as I walked into the sport's store. Stupid Akashi... Making us buy presents to Bakagami... I raised and eyebrow when my Bakagami Message ringtone rang, disturbing the other buyers. I smirked as I read his message.

Bakagami:  
Hey! :D

Hey. Wanna play basket at the nearby park today, right now?

Bakagami:  
Sure but... ... What's wrong? Calling me to play basket with you?

I can already imagine him raising his eyebrow.

Just because

Bakagami:  
Ok...

I chuckled as I read the last bit. Maybe I should buy him the red one... Yeah, the red one fits him. "Thank you for the patronage!", the flower receptionist flirted with me. I glanced at her for a sec. She must've had a lot of experience, if you know what I mean. I gave her a gentlemanly laugh and took my present and put it inside my school bag. She looked at me confused. "Sorry, I'm-", I was saying but got interrupted my Kagami's "he's in my territory." I looked at him, shocked. The woman gaped. "Excuse me", I interrupted, "But we're busy. Have a nice day", I smirked at her.

Time Lapse. Time: 1 PM..

"Hah.. Hah...", I panted as I fell on the basketball court. "I... won!", Kagami shouted at me. Instantly, my anger flared. I yelled back at him, saying that no, he didn't won. That I was a bit tired. He sneered, sarcastically saying: "sure. sure." We were silent until a very awkward stifle of a laugh, courtesy of Kagami, and soon; we were laughing are ass off. I wanted this moment to last but... Reality seems even harsher as Kuroko jabbed me on my ribs, causing me to fall over my knees.

Normal POV

"Let's go Kagami-kun.", Kuroko said while giving a death glare at Aomine. Aomine, sensing the glare, glared back at him; twice the intensity. Kuroko hurried off with Kagami on his side, taking the fact that Aomine had stabbed his foot onto the floor. "Hey Kuroko! Wait up!", Kagami gasped as he chased the blunnette. 'Note to self', he thought, 'Never under-estimate Kuroko's athletics'. "Kagami-kun, do we visit Kse-kun right now?", Kuroko snapped at Kagami who was still doing the mental note.

"Uh, yeah!", he agreed without even thinking. Kuroko, who had a bright face, now turned dark since he was hoping for a nice morning with his (yes, his) Kagami-kun. As they made their way to the modeling agency, they collided with a special blonde. "Kagami-chi!", he wailed, "It's been 5 hours since I last saw you, didn't I?" Kuroko rolled his eyes. It was impossible to win from this blonde.

As they were chatting, a stranger approached them. Kuroko, sensing the stranger's presence, stood in front of Kagami. The other 2, noticing there was something wrong, they took defensive poses too. "Perfect, perfect!!!!", the stranger said while taking photos. "Steve-san?", the blonde asked suprised. "Oh! Kise-kun! Can you ask these 2 to help you model instead of the other idols?", Steve asked.

"Kise, what's the meaning of this", Kagami calmly said, not taking his eyes for a moment from the stranger. "Oh! Yeah! You see, we accepted to be in the cover of Popular Boys with other 2 idols, but then they had to turn it around in the last sec because of schedule problems... IS it ok Kuroko-chi, Kagami-chi?", Kise half whipered half murmured. Kagami and Kuroko looked at each-other for a bit, then proceeded to glance at the blonde who was pleading at them with his puppy eyes. Then, they both sighed. "Sure, why not?", Kagami shrugged. It isn't like it's going to be the end of the world right?

Oh, he was wrong. Very, very wrong...

Modeling Agency Modeling Studio...

"No no! More to the left! Yes! No! I TOLD YOU THAT NOT THERE!! hOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT MORE TO THE RIGHT?!?", the photographer yelled at the props manager. All three boys shuddered. This was scary. "Now!", since they finally did their jobs right, let's continue our shooting boys!", Steve smiled a goose-bumpy smile. 'Oh boy', Kuroko thought. And oh boy it was...

At Magi-Burger...

Kagami POV  
So I'm here... And that's what happened so far huh? Sigh. I ignored at the duo who were bickering that I was theirs or something. I unlocked my phone and glanced at the time. It read 1:24. Shit... SHIT!!!! MIDORIMA! I FORGOT MIDORIMA!!

"Bye guys! See you later! Thank you for the delicious food!", Kagami shouted at them, gaining the attention of the other friends/lovers. After Kagami left, they stared the dust left by the red-head from running too fastThey then looked their faces to gloomy. Well, the angel was too pure to know about their ill intentions...

At Kagami's Apartment...

Kagami POV

I rushed to my kitchen, preparing homemade bean soup with other side dishes. I almost dropped the dishes by the surprise of the door's bell. I rushed to take off my apron and slowly made a poker-face, saying "what's up" at him casually.

We had an awkward time with a dense silence between us. That was, before tsundere Midorima gave me my lucky item for the day and that he hasn't said anything because he said that Ohasa said that if a cancer talked with a leo, their luck will be dimmed. I couldn't help but smile at his cuteness. I gave him a good-bye kiss on his forehead. We both froze. Then I slowly came to my senses and blushed. I. Kissed. Midorima. On. His. Forehead. Midorima still looked frozen. Then, when he realized what I did to him, he too blushed. There was again, a heavy atmosphere until my phone rang. "Kaga-chin?", it said, "Are you ready?" I cracked a smile as I read his childish message. Little did I know that Midorima was burning with jealousy.

Normal POV

Kagami obliviously smiled an angel smile that Midorima thought he would give them only to him and him only. "Hey, Midorima? I need to go meet Murasakibara. Do you-",, he was caught off guard when Midorima cornered him onto the closest wall which was near the entrance. "Midorima? What's-", he was interrupted by Midorima's intense kiss on the lips. Kagami, astonished, struggled but acted a little too late. He was under the spell of Midorima. They were slowly taking off their jackets when a sudden burst of the door stopped them. There, an angry Murasakibara stood; shocked before he took Kagami's hand by force and dragged him outside. Midorima growled before he licked his lips.

Midorima's POV

So this is his taste? Hm... Not bad

Normal POV

Kagami's face was flushed red as he was dragged into a cake-shop. Murasakibara glanced at his friend and lover with possessiveness and worry. He didn't wanted to be left out, so after they had ordered a humongous amounts of cakes and after Kagami had cream on the side of his lips, he took this chance to get closer to Kagami's face and lick the cream. Fact that Kagami exploded into beautiful shades of red. Then, after the "how dare you ordeals" they talkde like old friends, thing that Murasakibara enjoyed. They, somehow, made their time to last from 3 PM to 5:41 PM.

Kagami then greeted a good-bye which Murasakibara kissed him on the cheek and gave him a chocolate short-cake as a parting gift. He rushed to his apartment, changed into formal clothes and then rushed back to the restaurant Akashi recommended. Imagine his surprise when he found out this was a high-quality restaurant, being hard to be even on the waiting list of the waiting list of the waiting list. But Akashi somehow managed to be on the V.I.P tonight.

Kagami POV

He did so much for this night? I.. don't know what to say...

Normal POV

Akashi chuckled as he looked at Kagami's speechless face. "I did it for you, Taiga", he murmured as he gently caressed his lover's hair. He always loved that he looked at him and not of his social status. They talked like a old couple reminiscing about their past dates, something that Kagami imagined. He laughed with so much joy that even Akashi laughed and that's a rare occurrence.

The other diners were looking at the pair with wonder. The taller red-head looked like an angel with radiant white wings while the other looked like the legendary mermaids that Japan "used" to have After their dinner, Akashi led Kagami into a secluded area where he set aside to their date. It was an out-door garden with a look at the sky that was filled with stars that looked straight out of a fairy-tale.

"Akashi...", Kagami murmured. This was the most beautiful thing he saw in his life besides the landscapes he saw from his ancestors travels. "Thank you for inviting me here... Thank you for being here with me.", he smiled an incredibly happy smile that filled his eyes with tears.

"Are you crying Taiga?", Akashi amused. It had been a long time since he saw Kagami cry and ho nestly?... He missed it. "I'm not crying!", Kagami cutely denied. Akashi chuckled. He whistled. A sudden fleet of white birds came flying above them. Kagami stared in wonder. Akashi came closer to him, wanting to kiss him. When he did, he saw a kiss-mark on HIS Kagami. He got angry. He tried to control his anger but failed as his face turned into a menacing glare at Kagami's neck. Kagami, obliviously, cocked his head to the side (which Akashi thought it was cute) and kissed his hand. Akashi reddened. "Will you be my prince charming?", he asked charmingly. 

Akashi, not knowing what to do, leaned on Kagami's shoulder. "I swear that you'll be the death of me", Akashi whispered. 'Why does everyone keep saying that?', Kagami thought, 'maybe coincidence. "Oh, right. Kagami?", Akashi asked with a gentleness that surprised them both. "Can you come to the park at 8 Pm tomorrw?". "Sure! Would love to but... Why 8 PM?", he replied but also questioned. Akashi chuckled. "You'll see.", he said; leaving Kagami with the desire to know more...

The next day..

The next day, Kagami was waiting, restlessness filling him through out the day. Finally, 8 PM arrived. Kagami rushed to change and ran all the way to the park. A dark forest made way to a blinding light that made Kagami cover his eyes. "Merry Christmas!", he heard 6 different voices near him. When he finally opened his eyes, he immediately teared up. There, right in front of him, he saw the group of boys smiling at him with presents, the sky filled with stars with shooting stars with magic. When he saw the forest, it wasn't a forest anymore. It was an enchanted meadow, that had a large lake that seemed to shimmer with such pureness, it softened his soul.

"Kagami, I bought this for your luck so that you may have a luckfull 2016 year...", Midorima shyly sliced the silence with his velvety voice. He handed him a home-made tiger plushy with 'good luck Kagami' written over it. "Well I bought you a new cellphone Kagami-chi! So that we can be together!", Kise cheerfully added. He knew Kagami was perplexed to either buy a new phone or to leave it since he doesn't even remember the new phone contracts so naturally, he came to save Kagami's day!

"I give you this Kagami-kun", Kuroko blantly whispered. Kagami laughed. There it laid the photo of all of them together in their basketball match, a Magi burger membership for the free food for 14 years and a small basketball. "Well, I go next right?~", Murasakibara asked. He gave Kagami a large box which surprised all of them. There, Kagami found all the memories he had with them: buying ice cream, swimming, etc. Then, he saw another section below it. It was full of.. well? Maibo's and other cookies/sweets. "thanks Muraakibara!", Kagami replied with a shining smile. The others tried not to kidnap him or to die of nose bleeding because seriously.. This guy is too cute for his own good. "Yo, Kagami. I bought you a gift too!", Aomine pouted. It was unfair for him to be left alone while the others got a piece of Kagami. Kagami turned to look a pouting Aomine, which was rather cute in his opinion. "Ok, ok. Stop pouting.", Kagami said with a tone that was too similar to the now-now-children-don't-fight thing.

Kagami approached him and opened the gift. His eyes widened. "Isn't this the latest sport's wear and shoes?! And this the pedometer that only 6 people could attain from the famous scientist Furimoto Asakura?", Kagami yelped while jumping. "Yeah I guess. No big deal.", Aomine shrugged his shoulders with a meh voice. Actually, it was pretty hard, but after seeing Kagami's joyful face, he let it go. "So it's finally my turn, hm?", Akashi sang a bit as he approached his group of rivals and lover. He took his gift, kneeled in front of Kagami and said, : "Will you marry me Taiga?"

The others gaped. This was a ring with a red pair of scissors engraved into it saying 'Taiga'. Kagami blushed while holding his hands in front of his eyes. He didn't want anybody to see that he was embarrassed. Lucky for him though, Akashi ran all across the meadow, trying to shake off his pursuers off track. Tat day, Kagami fell in love with all of them once more despite their annoyingness...

Time lapse: January 1st, 2016.

Everyone: Happy New Years!!!

Me: Thank you very much for reading this fanfic, Merry Christmas and I'm sorry.  
I don't think I can be able to complete this since it's been a long time since I wrote each   
of their personalities so ...yeah, it doesn't sound like me -_-

Thank you very much for your supports and reading this horrible fan fiction. I'll be in hiatus?  
For a long, LONG time so... I'm sorry for letting you down. Merry Christmas. :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!!  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE WAIT!!   
> Kinda short.. yeah.. but i just barely enyoed my vacations here! Istarted like. 3 days ago, which kinda doesn't count since i had t visit my new school , buy uniforms, get ready to buy the new books, and go to the graduations, say bye, reunions, etc etc. Anyway, thank you for supporting me, and a always, i hope you enjoy some KagamixGom here!! HAHAHA!! OK, I'M officially weird.... LET'S START!
> 
> ALSO IMPORTANT  
> this school year, and probably for the next 6, i may update only in vacations since i will arrive at my house lik 8 PM because of school clubs (painting, music, cheer dancing, homework club, blah blah blah, you get the idea) so i'll try to update more.. i'm sorry for the delay and enjoy!! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D D :D :D: :D: :D: :D:D: :D: :D :

Chapter recap...

"Woe there." Someone caught him. Then he remembered. If the man in green, Kuroko, Aomine, all were divine beings or demons, they were doing exactly what his dream was. "Daisuke seduced their ancestor!!! And that love was past down to their generation!!!", was what Kagami thought. This is getting crazy

Flashback  
"Daisuke", six voices tenderly called his name. "Who will you choose?"  
End of flashback

Kagami was frantically reaching to get more information. Why did he needed to choose? Just why? While Kagami was thinking hard about this serious thing, the other members that just threatened Kagami and his other fiance candidates were staring at them. Even the people who were threatened. Kagami looked cute with his index finger on his mouth and an adorable frown that was in a middle of a pout, looked as if he had angel wings. This made everyone present have a nosebleed. 

"WAH?!", Kagami yelled. He was getting drenched in nose blood. He could feel the arms below him start to get weak. "GAH!!!", Kagami screamed. How many times has it been that he was falling like a damsel in distress? Kagami closed his eyes...

"Kagami-kun.... KAGAMI-KUN!!", he could hear multiple voices. He slowly opened his eyes. He was shocked. "You guys-!!"

End of re-cap....

 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL DOING?!", Kagami yelped as he saw all the clans and all their members that he met bashing hitting each other, ocasionally destroying even more the already damaged room. Kagami tried to regain his steady breathing. All fighting ceased. Then, they immediately sat down in an orderly manner, all seperated by at least 4 meters in distance between each clan. He sighed again, as he glanced at all the urrent leaders of each clan. And, as if taking they hint, they proceeded to take a step forward.

They knelt in front of him. Kagami trying not to get overwhelmed. After taking a breath, he opened his eyes. "So.. you're Midorima", he mumbled as he turned to look at the green haire man. He nodded. Kagami gave him a small smile when no one was looking, making Midorima feel special. He turned to the boy next to him. "And you're... Kuroko" The boys smiled which Kagami prptly ignored, as Kuroko made a strangled and hurt face, ehich made Kagami feel guilty as hell. When the others werent looking he gave a quick, small smile which Kuroko immediately brightened up to, so he felt satisfied and decided to move on to the pretty boy next to him. "And you're Kise..." The said boy... Kagami didn't know where to start. Even though he kinda knew that he was a sacred ryuu, he had also trouble believing that he was a terrifing ryuu, as this ryuu right in front of him seemed very much like a negated puppy with its ears and tailed down... it felt like he should pet him or something, so he did. A quick one. And, if you ask Kagami, he wouldve tell you that it was awkward, when it was quite the opposite.

While he was petting Kise, in that split moment, Kise's facial expressions drastically changed, as well as his body language, which screamed, :'More! MORE~ Kagami, more~~~' that a puppy would give to it's master, and before he got caught up into Kise's trap even further, he retracted his hand and sighed in relief that the others didn't noticed. He turned to the next handsome boy, which made him kinda blush in embarrassment, remembering their.. previous encounter.... which, unfortunately, Aomine caught. The boy smirked as he got closer to Kagami, making him back away. The others. alarmed by the sudden intrusion to Kagami's perconal space, rushed to Kagami's aid as they protectively transformed into their divine forms. Aomine tched a he scratched the back of his head. He opened one eye as he stalked Kagami's movements like a hawk. Kagami gulped before continuing. "And you're... Aomine... Daiki..", he completed as he tried to ignore Aomine's triumphant gaze while the others glared at him and others looking hurt. It was pretty tense.... before...

"KAGAMI-CHAN~ I'M HOME~ WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!~", an angry voice yelled, clearly showing signs that, THAT person was drunk. Kagami groaned while the others drowned in confusion. It can't be... DID KAGAMI POSSIBLY DARED A COUP D'ETAT AND ALSO POSSIBLY HAD A AFFAIR?!?!? AGAINST THEM?!?! OH GOSH!! WHAT IF THEY HAD A WAR?! Strangely enough, Kagami heard their thoughts, annoying him in extreme levels you wouldn't believe. First off, weren't they over reacting? And second of all, he also couldn't believe the very thin trust they had in him. Wasn't he their mate? Weren't they supposed to support him? Not to go against him? Kagami growled. Yeah right, suitors Psh. "KA-GA-MI!~" 'Oh right.. Alex.' "Alex! Stay there, you here me?! Himuro?! Can you get some gatorade? And some water?", Kagami yelled as he tried to find the souce of the thud of a person falling again as he got off the floor, the others staring at his movements', curious as of what he would do. They could hear a groan with a "oh gosh...", which they pressumed it was Himuro.

As Kagami leaned on the doorway for support, he glanced at the group, who were intensly staring at him which was creeping him out. He exhaled before fully facing his suitors... he had to get used to say that... anyway, yeah. He closed his eyes in frustration before murmuring,: "I'm not having an affair. You're my suitors. Who else would i choose? And no, I'm not going to do a coup d'etat against you. My family will murder me if i do. Seriously... have some faith in me!" , which the boys flinched. In that, they sensed hurt, betrayal, and possibly, doubt. They wanted to hug him. They wanted to assure him. They wanted to tell him it's alright. They wanted to apologize. ... But none of the suitors did that as their feet were rooted onto the floor.

Even though Kagami left, all of the young teens were still in formal stances, as they kept reflecting on their thoughts and actions. They sighed and peeked a look onto the other suitors. Although they were rivals in Kagami's hand, they couldn't see their beloved like that. Kasamatsu sighed. Moriyama stayed quiet. Kobori sighed. Nakamura sighed, ruffling his hair.

Takao gave out a long, frustrated sigh. Otsubo stared at the ceiling. The Miyai brothers , Kiyoshi (The eldest) and Yuya (The youngest) gave out a short, frustrated growl as they punched the wall, staring at the wall in front of them. Kimura's soul... literally, it expressed depression as his soul seeped out the body, and his soul was blue with white eyes and tears running down his face.

Imayoshi crossed his eyes, deep in concentrations, schemes and plans to make Kagami brake out ina his warm smile of his. Sakurai was serious, crossing his arms as well. Wakamatsu groaned as he grinded his own head harshly with his hands. It wasn't supposed to be like that. Susa shed a single tear befor remaining silent.

'It wasn't supposed to be like this. It wasn't supposed to end with Kagami hurt...', they thought bitterly. The oldest members of each clan peeked at each other before making a silent pact. Susa nodded as he proceeded to talk about their apology to Kagami, involving all the eldest of each clan gets together, plans something, does it and the next day, the middle aged of each clan gets together, plans something, and exucute it, and finally, the last day, leave the clan leaders, the youngest, get together plan something, do it and then finally apolgize with fireworks and declare an apology poem since Kagami is such a romantist. They hummed in aproval.. until they heard a screech. Thinking it was Kagami, all of them rushed to the source, panicked at the ear splitting scream.

When they finally arrived, they were surprised to see a slightly relieved Kagami, a raven haired beauty holding a broom, and a woman lying onto Kagami with a knife and tear marks on her face. Their expression expressed,: "wtf?", but when they turned to Kagami for answers, Kagami just ignored them. He was still annoyed by the fact they would even consider that.... didn't they had a pact? A pull? And oh gosh... he was a romantist... anyway, back to the topic at hand, no one moved before the lady woke up, still wobbly and, Kagami being the angel that he was, helped her get up.... until she fell and kissed Kagami on the lips. She laughed and said,; "Thats.. my baby..", she murmured as she was lulled to sleep by Himuro. The others blanched at the kissing scene and promtply fainted. Oh boy... Kagami just sighed, left Alex, the woman who kissed him on the lips by accident, on the couch aand proceeded to take a chair and sat on it. He clapped twice Suddenly, a butler with a kimono instead of a suit with white hair appeared. He whispered soething in the ear of the butler, which the only thing he did was nodd and disappear in a cloud of mist. Himuro laughed nervousy. The butler returned, this time with a victorian tea set. He bowed again and disappeared, leaving Himuro and Kagami in an awkward atmosphere. Kagami daintily took the tea pot and poured some in a fancy looking tea cup. Then, he took the tea cup with his fingers, lifting his pinky, leaving with an elegant air. Himuro stayed silent, since he didn't want to explain about the white haired butler, but Kagami had other plans. After sipping on the tea for what it seemed like hours to Himuro, Kagami stopped and stared at Himuro with sickly kindness that made him nervous. "Now now brother... you never told me you were a white serpent god.... WHAT ARE YOUR EXCUSES FOR NO TELLING ME?", he asked as he said the last sentence with a higher pitch than normal. Oh Boy... may the gods of protection pay extra attention... they may have caused a god to die becaue of their carelessness

Author's notes!!!!  
Me: Hi guys!!! I'm back!!! And, i'll probably update once or twice this vacations.. i only have one month of vacations.. isn't that cruel? T.T Anyway, did you liked it?   
Himuro: No!!!! I'm about to be sliced in half!!!  
Me:...  
Himuro: so what's your advice author-san?  
Me:... Himuro  
Himuro:Yes?  
Me:..... good luck taming the legendary Red Tiger of Asia... JA-NE! *runs at light speed to avoid Kagami who is lurking near*  
Himuro: No, WHAT?! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE AUTHOR-SAN!! *clings at me*  
Me: *tries to get free* NOT MY FAULT YOU DIDN'T TELL HIM!!  
Himuro: YOU MADE ME NOT TO TELL HIM!!!  
Me: *Sudden stop*  
Himuro: is planted 6 feet underground  
Me...  
Himuro: *gets out* *Smirked.  
Me:... i guess you're right...  
Himuro: *Smiled triumphantly*  
Me:... but still not my fault! *runs at lightspeed again*  
Himuro: shocked* WHAT!?!?!? NO!!! AUTHOR-SAN IS SO MEAN!!  
ME: *HAULTS* *RETURNS AND PUNCHES HIMURO ON THE FACE* *HE FAINTS* *SMILED EVILY* THATS OR INSULTING ME AND OI!!!! KAGAMI!!! HIMURO IS HERE!!  
Kagami: *turns and in lightspeed grabs Himuro  
Himuro:*praying to the death gods for peace and also is cursing me to have curses* Bye bye, cruel world  
Me: Ok? weirdo *backs away* *turned to readers* anyway, thanks for reading my kinda comeback! U'll try to update more than one or two times each vacation.. but you know me.. always lazy. TANK YOU SO VERY MUCH YOU AWESOME, BEAUTIFUL *HANDSOME IF BOY*, TALENTED HUMAN!!!!! Please, tell me ideas you want to include in the story, and maybe, MAYBE i;ll include it!! and review! i want to become bette!!! 

Also, if you like music, did you every heard of BTS? THEY'RE LIKE THE BEST BAND IN THE WORLD!! seriously... They're a now famous boy group band in korea who debuted in 2013. If you're a fellow ARMY (BTS fan's name), geek out with me!! WHO'S your bias? Mine i Chim Chim!!! Congrats if you understand my alien language, hahaha!!! Goodnights from your fellow Author-san! :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i know... "WHY YOU NO UPDDATE HUH??????? I WAITED YEARS HONEY! WHAT YOU UP TO HEH?!"  
> Well, as some of you know, i moved schools. This one starts at 7:25 am and ends in 5:30 pm.... basically like 10 hours and 5 minutes... i am sleep deprived to try to adjust, with all the homework and stuff. Not complaining though. Its good for preparing me for the future... i guess... my heart's not in it anymore. I mean, i love you guys. i seriously do. But right now... idon't knw what to do.... i'll continue... but i think it will be like a VERY long long long LONG oneshot. idk. Anway, good night guys. THIS IS NOT BETAED... is that how you say it? anyway bye and good night. Tried to update as fast as i could with my arm hurting.

Chapter re-cap….  
"Now now brother... you never told me you were a white serpent god.... WHAT ARE YOUR EXCUSES FOR NO TELLING ME?" , he asked as he said the last sentence with a higher pitch than normal. Oh Boy... may the gods of protection pay extra attention... they may have caused a god to die because of their carelessness  
End of re-cap….

“STOP RIGHT THERE YOU LIAR!!!”, Kagami roared as he chased Himuro down the stairs, though the hallways, into and out of the rooms, the garden and finally, in the house’s shrine. Himuro glanced back, before instantly regretting his actions. He was terrified as Kagami’s aura became menacing, his eyes completely white and was only 2 meters away from him. He paled as he pretended that he never saw that. “AIRI!!! AIRI!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?!?!?! I NEED YOUR HELP!!! QUICK-AFKSLKFNVANSNV!!!!!!!”, Himuro managed to yell before being dragged down below Kagami, in which he sat on him. He then proceeded to lift his brother’s arm above him, causing him to give up. “Master Kagami, please show him some mercy. It was I who told him not to tell you. That photo you saw on your phone was also my doing. He didn’t knew about anything.” , Riko said as she descended from the skies. Kagami dully nodded, as he climbed off his brother, in which he thank all the gods for his protection, so! The angered Kagami glared at Himuro.

Himuro coughed as he tried to get rid of the smirk that was beginning to from in his lips, but ultimately failed when Kagami choked him with his arm. “Boy.. Boys! Enough of this childishness! Kagami Taiga, I am an impatient woman. I came to tell you one thing.”, she declared as she sighed and rubbed her temples. She sighed as she saw Himuro on the ground, his back facing the ground while he held some of Kagami’s hair. Similarly, Kagami was on top of his brother, his clenched hand right above of Himuro’s face. Poor boy.

She cleared her throat as she waited for the two boys o sit down in front of her. When they did, she smiled a bit. “I’m one of the elder’s messengers, Aida Riko, and hereby declare by the council, that you, Kagami Taiga, are forced to pick between your suitors.” , she bluntly said, her warm, light brown eyes closed. When she opened them again, she was startled to find a dangerous aura filled Himuro with a blank faced Kagami. She smirked. ‘Ho?~ The brother is in love with his younger brother? Between the strongest clans? That is interesting’, she thought. She glanced at the now soul-less Kagami, kind of feeling bad for Himuro, as she could only feel brotherly love coming from the oblivious red head… She couldn’t stop the dirty thoughts that were rampant in her mind as she saw the red head lean on his brother’s shoulder for support, nuzzling it a bit. It was even more endearing just by the fact that, as the red head mumbled, the raven haired smiled as he played with the glistening, fire like locks of the younger.

She hummed a bit before continuing. “And so, the elders decided that it would be better for all the clan and your clan of course, to hire a protector at all times, to prevent an all out war by letting one of the clan’s men to seduce you while the others are busy. Likewise, they didn’t want you to be alone, as they were worried that you would be in trouble, like the… various previous times. Riko smirked as she saw Kagami’s head slowly lift up from his older brother’s shoulder, slight irritation clear in his eyes. Himuro stayed silent as he wondered, ‘why did this woman had to be so straight forward? Couldn’t she like, sugar coat her word? She must have known about Kagami’s short temper didn’t she? Then, why go around provoking him? It could lead some full on stop on cooperation didn’t it? ‘As he turned to look at his brother, he was... well? To say that he was surprised was an understatement. He watched as he saw his brother took deep breaths before looking up. The irritation was still there, yes, but, there was also a hint of acceptance, and also the beckoning to go forward. Guess… that his little baby of his grew up when he least expected it… damn… more chance for his rivals….

As Kagami obliviously bored his eyes onto Riko, he failed to notice the enflamed possessiveness that Himuro emitted through his eyes. “Fine, but wouldn’t it be useless? If I want to, I could just summon a yokai to help me escape from such person. Why would it not work against my so called protector? ”, he asked, clearly skeptical from the idea that a simple guardian could keep a watch on him 24/7. Riko grinned as she gave out a very loud ,: “AHEM!”, that kind of startled both teens. She spread her right arm, presenting a girl with long, pink, silk like hair; with radiant pink wings to go along with it. She held a plastic clipboard as she sighed, before turning her head up from her check list in surprised. She glanced at the team, before checking on her plastic clipboard, before smiling at the group.  
She turned her smiling gaze at Kagami, who tried not to frown because of the brightness of the pink haired teen showed, before bowing a 90 degree angle. Kagami, unsure of what to do, returned the gesture; feeling awkward as he never was, and will be (By his truly opinion), the polite type. “Hello… Kagami-san.”, the pink haired confirmed after she took a double take on her clipboard. “I’m your guardian from here and out. My name is Satsuki Momoi. Nice to meet you! ”, she exclaimed. Kagami tried to give out a smile as well, but that turned into a fail quite quickly, when his right corner of his lips quivered. He glanced at Riko before excusing himself with the excuse of needing to ‘have a little talk with Riko-san. ’. Momoi nodded as she then proceeded to greet Himuro, who wasn’t pleased with the outcome of the situation.

After making sure that the others weren’t listening, he curved his head to face at the now ‘innocently’ amused messenger. “Ok, I think the guardian thing is ok. I get it, I need protection, blah blah blah. ”, he said irritated, a pleased Riko nodding along to what Kagami said. “But I don’t get why sending a GIRL to be my guardian!” At this Riko’s eyes narrowed. Kagami breathed out as he scratched the back of his head in tenseness. “She’s a girl. I’m guessing she’s a teenager. She has a life to attend to. Won’t it be a bad idea if I ruined her image and stuff if she hangs around me? And what about assassins? I’m able to protect myself” Riko, at the last statement looked as if saying,: ”Uh huh. SURE you can.” Kagami continued on, ignoring the same gaze that Riko kept staring at him. “But I’m pretty sure she can’t. I mean, did you look at her arms? She’s skinny as hell! She seems… too pure and weak. I’m afraid of hurting her by dragging her in my business you know?” , he grunted in hesitance and nervousness. Riko chuckled, pleased that the person her annoying cousin had to look over was such an angel. Kagami glared. “What?” She shook her head. “Ok… first off, boy” At this he growled. Of course, being the sassy girl that she was ignored him, but felt a teeny weeny bit guilty when she heard a small, :”Just call me Kagami…” “Ok, fine. Kagami.” Kagami smiled which inner Riko smiled at.

“She is more than capable to protect herself. In fact, when there are missions which she needs to disguise as a human, she uses that as a chance to protect herself.” Kagami raised an eyebrow, as if saying, : ” How does disguising herself as a human involve protection?” Riko had a look that said, : ‘Just listen to the explanation.’ Kagami stood quiet. “You see, she’s very beautiful.” Kagami responded by giving a stare that could only be read as, ‘Duh, isn’t that obvious’, which Riko promptly ignored. “And so, perverts and lolli-cons are attracted to her.” She was slightly amused when the red head had a disgusted look on his face, which was quickly replaced by horror of the confession that the she had made, later replaced by a blank look that was quickly erased, followed by a very much blank ‘The Scream’ imitation, which Kagami’s soul soon seeped out of his body, in which Riko gave a quick wack on the head, that in any case, brought his soul back to his body. Riko , being the such smart girl that she is, covered her ears with anything, ANYTHING that could stop her from hearing the 3 most horrifying words ever known to man with the strange combination of the most highest and lowest voice ever known in the history of the universe.  
“WHAT. THE. HELL?!?!?!?”, Kagami yelled. It was quite the yell, as it sent Riko flying to the wall next to them, which seemingly appeared from nowhere, which caught Riko in a gentle embrace. “THE F DO YOU MEAN BY, “she uses that as a chance to protect herself.” ”, he yelled as he imitated Riko’s actions as he mocked her quote. “Listen Kagami-“  
“SHE ATTRATED PERVERTS AND LOLLI-CONS!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN SHE TAKES THAT CHANCE TO PROTECT HERSELF?!?!”  
“Listen-“  
“SHE HAS A HIGHER CHANCE OF BEING HURT!! WHY DO YOU SEND HER IF SHE IS FRAIL HUH?!?! AND LIKE-“  
“BAKAGAMI, SHUT UP AND LISTEN FOR ONCE!”, the ever calm Riko exploded, leading to Kagami which immediately shut his mouth after the ‘KA’ that was yelled in Bakagami. He was so shocked he unconsciously sat on his knees. Unconsciously. Riko breathed out a shaky breath before looking at her very much very annoyingly, over dramatic, very noisy and nosy person. She glanced at the boy. “Listen. Sure, ok, I get WHY you’re worrying. ‘She’s in danger of perverts and loli-cons! She might be hurt!’” She said the last part with mock fear. She smirked. “And THAT’S where people made a mistake. You see, she had to learn martial arts from a very young age, as her older brother was protective and paranoid of her sanctity. That’s why, no one can beat her. If that someone is a human.”

Kagami was silent. “ Ok, let’s go back. I have a bad feeling of something.” Riko glanced around. “For once, I believe you’re right. Let’s hurry.” The pair was met with surprise as they saw a laughing Momoi and an annoyed Himuro, who was scolding her about something. Kagami grinned, as he took off in light speed and tackled his brother. Riko joined them soon enough, rubbing her cousin’s head with such vigor the once straight, perfect hairdo quickly became a bird’s nest, with Kagami and Himuro (Mostly Himuro) clutching their stomachs because of the immense laughter it has caused. After a while of fun and laughter, they didn’t realized the glares they were given by a certain… never mind… a group of people with IMMENSE jealousy. Kuroko, glancing at the group he, himself was in, slyly escaped, running off in light speed to Kagami’s side, hugging him. This startled the red head (As he gave out a massive shriek proved) and the others, as they didn’t notice the blue head’s presence both approaching Kagami, and the sneaking away.  
“Kuroko?!”, Kagami exclaimed in a slight fright as he dislikes surprises as… he was surprised too many times to count. Kuroko leaned on Kagami for a minute, before staring back at the red head. During the full minute, the atmosphere was tense as Kise and Aomine gulped down some of their jealousy, Midorima adjusting his glasses (Takao laughed at the obvious tsundere action the green head teen showed), Murasakibara munched a bit too hardly on his chips and lastly, Akashi had a sinister smile that was close to maniatical smirk. “Kagami-kun, do you-“ Kuroko was rudely interrupted by a hooded figure who snatched Kagami away in his passionate embrace. Everyone was in alert, as they didn’t know someone could sneak up on them. The figure laughed. “Your skills have gotten rusty eh?”, he asked as he slowly teased Kagami as he was tracing his chin’s outline. Kagami didn’t move for a bit… he glanced at Momoi. They devised a mental plan. ‘So Momoi, you got it?’, Kagami passed on the message through his eyes. Momoi nodded. ‘Of course Kagamin’ Kagami decided to ignore the cute nickname his fried gave him and counted mentally. ‘1…2….3… now!’, he thought as he and Momoi planted a super-duper-double-power-hurricane-kameha-kick!!!!! Onto the hooded man’s ...Ahem...shins. He doubled over, as the red hair pair gave each other a high five. With a snap of his fingers, Aomine revealed the face of the intruder. They all gasped… “YOU?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hui.  
> Sorry, ao3 not working very well so yeah...  
> BUT... there is good news.
> 
> Im planning to do a special story.  
> And my entrance exam days are.coming near.  
> Dan dan dan DaN!!!
> 
> Wish me good luck and im sorry for the late news.... and for nit updating....


End file.
